House of Anubis: The Secret of the Heart-Shaped Key
by crazed4anubis101
Summary: When a new girl comes to Frobisher-Smythe Academy middle school, so does a new mystery. Couples include Mamber, Mickra, Moy, Jara, Meddie, Peddie, Patrome, Jabian, and Magian (couples change a lot!).
1. This is Anubis!

Fabian's POV

September 3rd

8:00 AM

I wake up to a gust of frosty air. "Hmm?" I ask sleepily. I peek out of the window and see an overcast sky with bits of frost on the window. Yeah, we're having a cold spell.

I look over at the bed across the room and see that blonde boy, Mick's head peeking out from under the blankets. He just got here last night, and he's a very interesting character.

Another gust of wind hits me. I shiver, pulling on a jacket. I need to find out where that chilliness is coming from.

I tiptoe down the hallway, careful not to wake the old caretaker, Victor. In the foyer I see a shaggy-haired blonde boy and a dark-skinned boy pushing each other playfully.

"Oh, hello." The blonde one says with a red face. "I'm Jerome Clarke and this is Alfredo Lewis." He says jokingly.

"It's not ALFREDO. It's Alfred. There's a difference." He pauses here with a scoff. "Call me Alfie." The dark skinned one says.

"Fabian Rutter, pleased to meet you." I say, holding my hand out for them to shake. They each look at my hand and give me a high five.

The door opens again and a bleach blonde girl walks in carrying a large pink suitcase behind her. Alfie's eyes widen.

"Um hello, is this Anubis house?" She asks. "Yeah." Alfie says. "Charming. I'm Amber Millington, pleased to meet you." She says, fiddling with her hair in her free hand.

"Whatever." Jerome grumbles, going into the kitchen. "Alfie Lewis. That was my friend Jerome Clarke. And this is Fabian Rutter." Alfie says, smiling as if he's in a trance.

"Oh, let me take your bags." He says, taking her suitcase. She smiles. "Thank you." She says to him.

They walk off talking and laughing and I walk into the kitchen to see what mischief Jerome's getting into.

In the kitchen, Jerome's eating an apple. "Hey, you want one?" He asks. "No thanks." I reply.

A girl with dark brown hair with a red extension walks in. Her expression is sour. She picks up a scone and bites into it.

"Hello." Jerome says. "Morning Weasel." She replies. I look at him with an eyebrow raised and he shrugs.

"Jerome Clarke. This is Fabian Rutter." Jerome says. "I didn't ask for an introduction, Slimeball, you're not famous." She spits. I widen my eyes in surprise.

"Uh, I don't want to get off on the wrong-," Jerome starts, but the girl interrupts.

"You don't want to get off on the wrong foot? Then don't get off on a foot AT ALL." She says, her eyes dark. She then walks out.

"Sheesh." I say. "If she was trying to make me feel tingly, it's working." He replies.

A girl with brown hair trots in. She stops in her tracks and looks at me as if she's surprised.

"Uh, hello." I say uncertainly. "Um... uh, h-hi. I'm Joy Mercer." She replies. "I'm Fabian Rutter." I introduce myself.

She grabs a muffin and walks (more like runs) off.

"Well, that was strange." Jerome says. "You can say that again." I say, turning back to him.

The shaggy blonde boy walks in, scratching his head. "Morning, Rutter." He mumbles.

"Good morning Mick. This is Jerome Clarke." I say, acknowledging Jerome.

Jerome and Mick do one of those jock handshake things and a girl with black hair and glasses walks in.

"Hi, I'm Mara Jaffray." She says, pushing her glasses up. Mick smiles at her and she giggles.

She waves to Jerome and I and shuffles out. "God, she was hot." Mick says. "Meh." Jerome and I say in unison.

I sigh and lean on the counter. I hear the door creak open and the three of us shiver in unison.

A breathtaking girl stands in the doorway, smiling a perfect, bright smile. She's tall and pale and skinny with sparkling blue eyes and long, large corkscrew curls.

"Hey, I'm a dummy with maps and I'm completely lost here. Is this Anubis house?" She asks. American.

"Oh, yeah. This is Anubis house." I say. I feel myself blushing. She smiles, reassured. "Thank you so much. I'm Maggie, by the way." She introduces herself.

"I'm Fabian Rutter. This is Jerome Clarke and Mick Campbell." I say, pointing to Jerome and Mick.

She waves at them with thin fingers and lavender nail polish on her nails. They wave back and I think they're as spellbound as me.

"Ok, so I'm going to go and unpack. It has been a LONG flight for me. JFK airport was crowded." She says, waving again as she lugs her auburn suitcase behind her and disappears.

"Now SHE was hot." I say, putting my hands on the counter.

"Yeah. Dibs!" Jerome says.

"Naw, man! Fabian's got it!" Mick says.

"What?" Jerome whines.

"At my middle school, we had this thing that whenever a hot new girl came, the first guy to talk to her was the one who got to date her." Mick explains. I laugh while Jerome groans.

"So I get that sour girl, Mick gets Mara the goody two shoes, Alfie gets blondie and Fabian gets Joy and Maggie. Oh, yeah. That's fair." Jerome says, walking out with his hands held in fake surrender.

Mick and I look at each other and break out laughing.


	2. The Key

Amber's POV

September 3rd

10:00 PM

This Alfie guy is really funny! But he's kind of strange. He's been talking to me for, like, the last two hours.

"So then I said 'Hey, dude, you can't-'" Alfie starts. "Um, Alfie? I need to grab a bite to eat. And then I want to meet a few girls who live here." I interrupt. He nods. "Of course, Amber! I should check with my buddy Jerome anyway. See you!" He acts like a puppy. He always follows you around and agrees to everything you say.

I skip down to the kitchen and see a SUPER hot jock guy. He has blonde hair and warm blue eyes. "Oh, hello! I'm Mick Campbell." He says, shaking my hand. "Amber Millington, charmed!" I reply.

"Want an apple?" He asks. "Umm... sure!" I reply. He tosses me a Red Delicious. Yuck. I hate Red Delicious!

"On second thought, I just ate. I should probably pass on this one." I reply. "Ok. Toss it here." He says, holding his hands out. I make a puny throw and he catches it, laughing.

"Hey! Rude." I scoff. "Well I'm sorry, but that was a bad throw." He says. I roll my eyes and sit at a bar stool.

A girl with dark brown hair and a blue extension walks in. "Hello!" I exclaim. She scowls. "I'm Amber!" I say. "Patricia." She replies.

She looks up and I see that she SERIOUSLY needs a makeover. That poor girls' pores are like craters!

"Hey, I have an idea Patricia! Why don't I give you a makeover!" I squeal. "Over my dead body." She barks.

I widen my eyes in surprise and back up a few steps. "Ok." I say quietly. She scowls at me and goes into the living room.

Jerome's POV

11:00 AM

I go into the living room and see that nerdy girl from before, Mara along with that other girl.

"I never caught your name." I say to the sour girl. "Patricia. And you are Weasel." She replies.

I laugh lightly. "That's right, I am Weasel." She scowls at me and picks up her book.

Mara smiles at me. She's kind of pretty. "Hi." She says. "Hello. Long time no see." I greet her. She giggles and Patricia gags.

Mara and I get into a conversation about outer space while Patricia reads. Mara is really smart. It's kind of frightening how smart she is.

Maggie from before walks in a few minutes later. She's REALLY pretty. "Hey." She says to us. I wave and Mara says, "I'm Mara!" Maggie smiles. "Maggie." She replies.

Maggie soon joins our conversation. Patricia has started to come out of her oh-so-thick shell.

A middle aged woman walks in along with the other students. "Hello, all! I'm Trudy, the housemother." She says cheerily. We introduce ourselves and get our schedules. They're all the same.

"You all are so polite. The last bunch I had was very rude. I'll have you all until you graduate to go off to college." Trudy informs us. "And now I have made you all sandwiches!" She says. We cheer and move into the kitchen.

These sandwiches are HEAVENLY. They taste like angels and rainbows.

The rest of the day is spent meeting my housemates and making friends. Luckily they seem cool.

Joy's POV

September 4th

4:00 PM

Tomorrow is my first day of high school! I'm nervous. But that girl Patricia is already one of my friends here, along with Fabian and Mara.

Fabian is really hot. I think he might like me. I know I like him. His blue-green eyes are enough to make a girl melt.

Now I'm sitting in the living area with all of the girls. We're playing video games on the gaming console. Maggie shifts to the left to get a different angle and I see a silver chain on her neck.

"What's that chain on your neck, Maggie?" I ask. "Oh, that? That's my pendant." She replies, pausing the game. We're all interested now.

She pulls the pendant out and I see that it's a rusty old key. There's a regular key but the top part has a heart.

"That's really interesting." Mara remarks, leaning over to get a better view.

"Yeah. It's old. It's been in my family since... well, basically the beginning of time." She says, twirling it in her fingers.

"What's it unlock?" Patricia asks.

"I've never found that out. But let's get back to the game. Amber has the high score, and I'm NOT going to let that happen!" She says, resuming the game.

Amber laughs. "Oh, no way!" She says, shooting a few zombies on the screen.

I have a feeling there's a mystery behind that key... and there's a mystery behind Maggie.


	3. The Beginning of a Mystery

**Thanks for all the awesome views! Now, all I need you to do? REview! So far I've only gotten 1 review along with all these views, and to that one Guest, THANK YOU! I LUFF CHU!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my face...**

Patricia's POV

September 5th

7:00 AM

I wake up to my roommate, Joy, shaking me. "Patricia! Patricia! Wake up! It's the first day of high school!" She says.

"Ughh. Let me sleeeep." I groan.

"Girl, get up." She says, placing a hand on her hip.

I groan again and stand up, scratching my head.

"Better." Joy says.

"Better." I mock her.

She ignores my comment and starts to get dressed in the ugly uniform.

I brush my hair and teeth and get dressed. A world where I have to wear a skirt is a world I don't want to live in.

In the dining area, I see Mara reading a book and that Weasel kid throwing grapes into his mouth. "Morning Mara, Weasel." I greet them. "My name is JEROME!" He says, throwing his hands in the air.

Mara is biting her nails nervously while reading the book. I look at the cover and see that it's called Egypt Through the Ages.

"Mara, what are you skinning your nails for?" Joy asks. "Look at this!" Mara replies, showing us the book.

I see an illustration of a key that looks exactly like Maggie's. "Is that... Maggie's key?" Jerome asks.

"Duh, Slimeball!" I say. He ignores my comment and stares at the ancient-looking drawing.

"Technically it's called the Egyptian Mystery, or _egyptus mysterium. _It says it was used in Tutankhamen's tomb to-" Mara starts, but stops with her eyes wide.

"What? What does it say it does?" Joy asks.

"It says the owner of the key was usually one of those who stole it from its previous owner. And- and it says that the key had magic powers and was used to unlock Tutankhamen's tomb and unleash his angry soul onto the land." Mara says.

Silence fills the air. "Do you think that Maggie's... evil?" Joy asks. "Guys, no way. She's perfectly nice and that key is probably a replica. There's no chance that she is evil or that key has magic powers." Jerome says.

"Well, we don't know that! We don't know anything about this girl!" I say. "Yeah, and I don't know anything about you guys! What's the diff? But she is a perfectly nice girl and if she's even a smidge evil, I'm a monkey's nephew." Jerome says.

"That WOULD explain those lanky arms..." I mutter. "Well, it says that many replicas have been made." Mara starts. "See?" Jerome asks.

"But the real key was owned by the Carmichael family, from America." Mara continues. "Well, we just need to find out Maggie's last name to find out whether the key is real. But for now we should just relax, ok? It's our first day of high school. This is exciting and we shouldn't let a key interrupt our happiness." Joy says.

We nod just as Trudy walks in with a plateful of pancakes. "Alright, eat up. You have to be at school by 8:15." Trudy says.

We eat our pancakes and the others join us. Joy is acting really weird... does she like that Fabian guy? Probably so. But I don't even get that, especially when that Weasel kid is so... ok Patricia, what is wrong with you?

Fabian's POV

8:05 AM

"Oh, I could eat ten million of those pancakes." I say, walking across the field with Maggie.

"I know. They're delicious. That Alfie guy was making out with his pancake." She says. I laugh.

She's so nice. She always listens to what you say without interrupting, even if what you say isn't what she agrees with. And she's really pretty.

When we get to school, she gives me a hug. "Thanks for being nice to me." She says, pulling away. "Oh, n-no problem. I know that America is far away and you feel as abducted from home as any of us." I say. She smiles a perfect smile and I feel myself blushing.

She waves delicately and walks to her locker. I walk, spellbound, to mine.

"How can she be so pretty?" I ask, leaning against my locker. "Ooh, someone's got a GIRLFRIEND." Jerome teases.

"Ugh. Leave me to swoon in peace." I say. "Ok, fine. But we're locker neighbors." He informs me. I groan and open my locker to grab my books.

My first class is History with all the other students. In class everyone scrambles to get a seat. I manage to get a seat with Maggie, Jerome with Alfie, Patricia with Joy, Amber with Mick, and Mara with a boy from Isis house, Eddie.

Our teacher walks in with a sour expression. "Hello, I am Mrs. Andrews and I will be your teacher for the year. Please open your history book to page 117." She says primly.

We do so and learn about the Carmichaels and their key, which looks like Maggie's. Apparently the key is supposed to have magic powers.

After class, Mara, Joy, Patricia and Jerome take Maggie away to ask her a question.

Mara's POV

10:30 AM

I'm about to ask Maggie what her last name is and determine if the key is hers or not with Jerome, Joy, and Patricia.

"So, I never caught your last name." Jerome says. "Oh, it's Carmichael." Maggie says. "Your key is very fascinating. I think we learned about it today?" Joy asks.

"Um... yeah, I guess." Maggie replies. "Listen, I gotta bounce. I need to, um, put my books away." She says, walking away.

"So the key IS hers." Patricia says.

"No, that can't be possible!" Jerome exclaims.

"Well, I think we just found out that it is possible. Now the only thing we need to do is see what she wants with us." I say.

"She wouldn't... hurt us, right?" Joy asks nervously.

"It depends on if she really is who she looks." I reply.


	4. Drama

**Hey pplz! Sorry I haven't updated today or yesterday... I hope I can make up for it by this chapter! I'm going to try to make it my best. But I really need you to review... because it sucks to have 222 views and only 1 review. Not amused.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own HOA or Mamma Mia? Oh, darling. I need a makeover.**

Joy's POV

September 5th

1:45 PM

I can't concentrate on Mr. Winkler... I'm too nervous about Maggie! I mean, I know she'd never be an evil person, but how did she get that key? It scares me.

Meanwhile, Fabian stills looks hotter than ever. I know I've been fantasizing over him, but I can't help it! He's gorgeous.

"Now, we will be having a musical coming up soon, so do any of you know Lay All Your Love On Me from the musical Mamma Mia?" Mr. Winkler asks.

I know Fabian knows this song. Sure enough, his hand shoots straight up, along with Maggie's.

"Alright. The both of you, front and center." Mr. Winkler says.

They both walk onto the stage. Their eyes meet and they look surprised.

Fabian clears his throat and starts singing in a deep, throaty voice.

_Fabian:_

_I wasn't jealous before we met_

_Now every man that I see is a potential threat_

_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice_

_You've heard me say that smoking is my only vice_

_But now it isn't true_

_Now everything is new_

_And all I've learned has overturned_

_I beg of you_

Maggie then starts singing in a high, heavenly voice.

_Maggie:_

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_It was like shooting a sitting duck_

_A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck_

_I still don't know what you've done with me_

_A grown up woman should never fall so easily_

_I feel a kind of fear_

_When I don't have you near_

_Unsatisfied, I skip my pride_

_I beg you dear_

_Fabian:_

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_Both:_

_Lay all your love on me_

_Lay all your love on me_

They both close with a high, clear note.

The entire class applauds. Fabian and Maggie blush deeply and Mr. Winkler says, "That was amazing, you two. Outstanding."

They get off the stage quickly and get seats together. Oh, NO way. Fabian is MINE. Not hers, mine.

I stand up and move seats to sit next to him.

"That was great, Fabian!" I compliment him. "Oh, th-thanks. But I couldn't have done it without Maggie." He says, looking over at her. She smiles and blushes.

Damn it!

Mick's POV

3:45 PM

I walk out of school with that Amber girl. She's been sticking to me for quite some time.

"So, Mick. There's a film playing at the theatre on Friday, and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me." Amber says, looping her arm through mine.

"Uh... you mean like a date?" I ask. "Maybe." She replies, batting her eyelashes.

"Sure." I reply. "Yay! I'm totes excited." Amber squeals. I smile weakly. Yay?

Jerome's POV

4:15 PM

I'm sitting in the living room reading when I hear someone scream in the kitchen.

I bolt to the kitchen, worried. Mara is standing in the middle of the kitchen, holding a piece of paper.

"Mara!" I say, walking over to her. "They want me! They want me!" Mara exclaims.

"Who wants you? Are you ok?" I ask. "Someone on the news wants me to go on and do a segment on my blog!" She replies.

I smile, relieved. "Congrats!" I congratulate her. She blushes and hugs me. I hug her back.

"I could kiss you!" She says with glee. I look down, embarrassed. I then feel a pair of lips on my cheek.

My eyes widen and Mara pulls back. "Thanks for everything. You're... you're really nice." She blushes again.

I chew the inside of my cheek. "Do you maybe want to, um, go to Sam's Amusement Park on Saturday?" She asks. "Oh, uh, sure. What do I have to lose?" I reply. She giggles.

Patricia walks in and looks at me strangely, as if she's wondering what's going on. She then realizes and her eyes grow wide and sorrowful. I see a tear slip down her cheek and she walks out.

"W-wait, did you see that?" I ask Mara. "Huh? I didn't see anything except for your gorgeous face." She replies. I blush.

Does this make her my girlfriend, or what? Because she IS a sweet girl, but I don't think I could ever be her boyfriend.

"So... do you have any leads on the key situation?" I ask. "Oh, yeah. It came from the Carmichael family, and Maggie's last name is Carmichael. I'm going to keep researching. I think I just have to ask her questions until she snaps and tells us everything." Mara replies.

I've been so stressed out today. Maggie could be the empress of evil, and Mara could be my girlfriend- I'm confused!

**Poor Jerome! If you don't get to 10 reviews, I'm not updating! So far I have 1 review. Wow. So review, review, review! **


	5. The Victim or the Criminal?

**Heya guys! I'm feeling kind of sick today, so words and stuff might be misspelled. Sorry! I was hurling last night, so you get it. But I just realized that I forgot to put Meddie as a couple on the summary! The couples are kind of confusing, so I'll walk through them with you. The first person Mick will date is Amber, and then he'll get together with Mara. But he will go away to Australia for part of the story (only five chapters), and when he comes back he'll fall in love with Joy and they'll be the ones to have kids and such. So Jerome is going to start dating Mara, but he'll break up with her and get together with Patricia and they'll be the ones to have kids. Alfie is only going to date Amber and they'll have kids. Eddie is going to come in a few chapters or so, and he'll be with Patricia until they break up, which will be about the same time Jara breaks up. But then there will be Mara and Eddie, MEDDIE! And Fabian will date Joy for a while until she tells him she knows he loves Maggie. And after Peddie but before Meddie, Maggie will date Eddie for like two weeks. Sorry if you don't like Maggie; she's just a character I brought in. I'm gonna get to much hate for this, but I HATE HATE HATE Nina. Sorry about the spoilers as well. So I'm going to stop talking until the end note. **

**Disclaimer: As for who owns HOA, I have no idea who, but I know I don't, BOO HOO! (or Mamma Mia)**

Alfie's POV

September 10th

5:00 PM

I'm combing my hair in the bathroom when Jerome walks in. He looks pale. "Hey man, what's up?" I ask. "Oh, I-I'm just a little nervous about, uh... my date with Mara tomorrow! Yeah, that's it." He replies.

I roll my eyes and continue combing my hair. "She's just a girl. It's fine." I say. "Well, I'm afraid of women." He says. I laugh.

In the foyer, I see Mick walking out in a clean T-shirt and jeans. "Hey, what you dressed for?" I ask.

"Oh, I have a date." He replies. "Ooh, do tell." I say. "It's with Amber." He says.

I feel rage bubbling in my throat. Amber is no match for him! Amber is... fragile. He's tough. Amber is dainty and should be treated like a princess, because she is. She deserves a foot massage, not a sweaty, smelly jock.

"Oh. Nice. What are you doing?" I ask, making my words clipped and hard. "We're going to see this stupid movie called 'The Kiss at Midnight.' Whatever." He says.

I hear footsteps and see Amber looking amazing in a hot pink baby doll dress with pink heels.

"I'm ready, Mick!" She says once she gets down. "You look... you look amazing." I compliment her. "Oh, thank you Alfie." She replies.

"Ready for our date?" He asks, offering his arm to her. She takes it and they walk out.

I feel my eyes watering and my nose running. Amber won't ever be mine. Mick is way better than me. This isn't fair.

Patricia's POV

5:45 PM

I'm sitting on my bed, reading when Mara walks in. "Hey." I greet her. "Look at this!" She exclaims. Joy looks up from her book and comes over.

I peer at her laptop screen and see an Internet page pulled up. "What's this?" I ask. "Shh. Read." Mara commands me.

I read the headline and see 'Ancient Key Stolen From JFK Museum; Young Girl Was Found Knocked Out On Floor.'

I look down at the article and it says this:

**This morning a priceless key was stolen from JFK Museum, New York City, New York. The key had a heart shaped base and was over 5000 years old. A 12 year old girl was found unconscious in the Egyptian Wing of the museum. Officials searched her and her backpack for clues but failed to find any evidence. "I have no idea what happened yesterday afternoon. I remember there was a building evacuation because of a tornado watch and I forgot my wallet inside. I ran back inside to grab my wallet and the last thing I remember was a dark figure walking towards me and I blacked out." The girl said. Officials checked the security cameras, but the footage had been deleted. **

"Whoa. Are you saying that Maggie is the dark figure?" Joy asks.

"I'm not sure." Mara replies. "Scroll down." I say.

Mara scrolls down and I see a picture of Maggie with a caption that says, 'A picture of the victim.'

"Maggie was... the victim?" I ask. "Well, I'm not sure. I'm going to need to do some research." Mara replies.

"Anyway, are you excited for your date?" Joy asks. "Yeah. Jerome is so interesting. He's had a very sad past." Mara replies, blushing.

"I wonder how Amber is doing with Mick." I say.

Amber's POV

6:30 PM

I'm sitting at the movies with Mick, eating popcorn. I'm so excited! He's really funny and cute. "Hey, you've got soda on your dress." He says. "What?! This is a NEW dress!" I reply. "Calm down, I was kidding." He says.

I flare my nostrils and take another bite of popcorn.

After the movie, he holds my hand on the way out. "So, does this make us a couple or..." I say. "I wouldn't mind being a couple with you." Mick says. I smile and kiss his cheek.

Yay!

Jerome's POV

September 10th

3:00 PM

I'm at Sam's with Mara. So far I've won her a teddy bear and she's won me two candy flosses (briticism for cotton candy). As we're walking out, we hold hands.

"So, Jerome, how was your home life before you came to Anubis?" She asks. "Oh, uh... it was ok. I mostly lived at boarding school with my younger sister, Poppy. I never knew my mother, and my father's in j- you know what, I've said too much." I reply, turning away.

"No, tell me. Please." Mara insists. "Oh, fine." We sit down and I tell her my whole story about my dad being in jail and my mother being in rehab and dropping me off at boarding school when I was five.

"Wow... I'm sorry." Mara apologizes. "No, I'm fine." I reply. I feel her kiss me softly and pull away.

"Thanks." I say. "No problem." She replies.

"What about your home life?" I ask. "My, um... my parents are into sports. I'm into math and science and stuff. We don't get along well. My brother is perfect, and I'm- I'm the disappointment." She replies.

"Wow. Sorry." I say. "Eh, don't worry about it." She replies. "Did you get any more info on the key situation?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah." She replies. She then tells me about the web page and the news story. "So we know she isn't the criminal, but she may be the victim." Mara says.

"But... this makes no sense! How did she get the key if she wasn't the criminal?" I ask.

"I have no idea. But I have a plan. It says the owner of the key will do anything to get it back. So, we get the key into the attic and say Victor put it in there, and see if she goes in. If she does, she's probably the criminal. If she doesn't, she's free to go." Mara says.

"If she doesn't, then why does she have the key in the first place?" I ask.

"Oh, I don't know!" She replies, narrowing her eyes.

I laugh and give her a kiss on the cheek. She smiles.

We hug and make our way home.


	6. Casting and a Noise in the Attic

**Hey chu guys! How's your day? This chapter I think I'm going to have more on the play! Like the casting and stuff. And Mara will follow through with her evil plan to find out about Maggie's true story. This should be a long chapter for you devoted readers! And as I write this, I have 363 views and... 2 reviews. Thanks for 2 reviews, guys. Note my sarcasm. So anyways. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this beautiful show or Mamma Mia. :'(**

Fabian's POV

September 27th

3:45 PM

I'm at casting with everyone now. The play is Mamma Mia and I'm trying out for Skye, Sophie's fiance. I have no idea who's trying out for who, as we're not allowed to know.

"So as you all know, the play will be Mamma Mia and we will only include major parts. First we'll do the auditions for Donna. If you want the part of Donna, line up on the right side of the stage." Mr. Winkler says.

Mara lines up just as a blonde boy walks in. He walks behind Patricia and knocks her books on the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Patricia snarls. "Well aren't you lovely, Hermione." The boy replies. He's American, I can tell.

"Oh God, that's just what we need! Another sick American whose only reference to the UK is Harry Potter." Patricia says. "No offense, Maggie." She adds to Maggie. Maggie smiles and nods.

"You talk so much. Just shut up and let me try out!" The boy says. "I would if you'd stop talking." Patricia says angrily. "Well, I'd stop talking if you'd go out with me tomorrow." The boy says.

"Ooh." We all say. Patricia blushes and says, "N-," before she looks over at Jerome and says, "Actually, yes."

We all look shocked and then Mr. Winkler says, "All right then? Mara Jaffray, you're up."

Mara walks on stage and takes a deep breath. She then starts to sing.

_I don't wanna talk_

_About things we've gone through_

_Though it's hurting me_

_Now it's history_

_I've played all my cards_

_And that's what you've done too_

_Nothing more to say_

_No more ace to play_

_The winner takes it all_

_The loser's standing small_

_Besides the victory_

_That's her destiny_

Mr. Winkler claps and says, "Swell job, Miss Jaffray." She smiles and takes a seat.

"All who want the role of Sam?" He asks.

I see that blonde boy line up, looking smug. He clears his throat and says, "Hello, I'm Eddie Miller." He then starts to sing.

_Here's to us_

_One more toast_

_And then we'll pay the bill_

_Deep inside_

_Both of us can feel the autumn chill_

_Birds of passage_

_You and me_

_We fly instinctively_

_When the summer's over and the dark clouds hide the sun_

_Neither you nor I'm to blame when all is said and done_

Mr. Winkler smiles and Eddie takes a seat.

Everyone tries out until we get to the roles of Skye and Sophie.

"All trying out for Skye, please line up." Mr. Winkler says.

Me and a few other guys line up and Mr. Winkler goes in order until he reaches me.

I clear my throat and start to sing.

_I wasn't jealous before we met_

_Now every man that I see is a potential threat_

_And I'm possessive it isn't nice_

_You've heard me say that smoking was my only vice_

_But now it isn't true_

_Now everything is you_

_And all I've learned has overturned_

_I beg of you_

Mr. Winkler claps along with everyone else. "Nicely done, Mr. Rutter!" He compliments me. I smile and sit down next to Maggie.

"Now for the final part of Sophie, please line up." Mr. Winkler says. Maggie and about ten other girls from different houses line up.

When he gets to Maggie, he's kind of bored. He says, "Start when you're ready." His paper seems to be the only thing he's focusing on.

Maggie clears her throat and starts to sing in her unearthly voice.

_I'm nothing special_

_In fact I'm a bit of a bore_

_If I tell a joke_

_You've probably heard it before_

_But I have a talent_

_A wonderful thing_

_'Cause everyone listens when I start to sing_

_I'm so grateful and proud_

_All I want is to sing it out loud_

_So I say _

_Thank you for the music_

_The songs I'm singing_

_Thanks for all the joy they're bringing_

_Who can live without it_

_I ask in all honesty_

_What would life be_

_Without a song or a dance what are we_

_So I say thank you for the music_

_For giving it to me_

She finishes the song on a high, clear note. The room is quiet for a moment and all eyes are on her. Then the entire room erupts into cheering and applause.

"Miss Carmichael, that was the most amazing performance I've ever seen." Mr. Winkler says. By now Maggie's blushing insanely. She smiles and walks off, taking a seat next to me.

I just realized something... in the play, Skye kisses Sophie many times. And we can't cut out a part of the play, right?

Mara's POV

9:45 PM

Time to launch operation Victim vs. Criminal! I just met Jerome outside my room upstairs.

"Are you sure we should be doing this, Mara?" He asks. "Yes. We definitely have to do this." I reply.

Everyone else but Maggie meets us in the hallway. I told them about the whole deal with Maggie and the crime and stuff. Most of them don't believe me.

"This is so dumb! Maggie is totes nice!" Amber says. "You don't know that, Amber." I say.

Suddenly Maggie comes running over in nothing but a big concert T-shirt and pajama shorts.

"Where is my key?" She asks frantically.

"Oh, I think Victor took it! I saw him going in the attic with something in his hands." I say.

Maggie doesn't think twice and bolts into the attic. I hear rustling and a few mouse-like squeaks.

"Maggie? Are you ok?" Alfie asks when Maggie doesn't come out for about five minutes.

"It's not up here." I hear Maggie say. "Are you sure?" Jerome asks.

"I'm positive." Maggie replies worriedly. "Come on out now. You could get caught." Mick says.

"O-ok." Maggie replies. She grabs the doorknob and tries to turn it. I hear it jiggling. "I can't open it! And I hear something in here!" She cries.

"Open the door, Mara!" Jerome says. I try to open the door and it won't budge!

"There's something in here!" Maggie shrieks. "Ok, calm down! We're going to get you out!" Fabian replies.

"What's going on up here?!" A voice asks. We all turn around and see Victor with a sour look on his face.

"Well? What is going on up here?" He repeats. "Um... we heard a noise! In the attic! But everything is under control." Joy says.

"Very well. Now off to bed. Now!" Victor commands us. We hang our heads and go off to bed.

Did I go too far?


	7. Anabel

**Sigh... don't you love it when I update twice in one day? So I think I'm going to do a sequel, like this will be The Secret of the Heart-Shaped Key but next one will be like the Pregnancy Pact and after that it'll be 10 years into the future? Review to vote!**

**Disclaimer: Mamma Mia! I don't own it, it's not mine mine, or House of Anubis!**

Maggie's POV

September 27th

10:15 PM

It's really dark in here! And cold. I jiggle the door handle and try to push my way out, but I can't. Where did the guys go? They should be here.

I walk around the attic, looking for my key. Suddenly I hear the door creak open. Footsteps. They're getting closer!

I run as quietly as I can to what looks like a door. I look for a doorknob but it's not there. The footsteps are growing closer now.

Finally I see my key, sitting on a dusty old box. I pick it up and hug it to my chest.

I suddenly see a keyhole. The footsteps sound like they're right behind me. I shove the key into the keyhole and turn it. The panel slides open, allowing me inside!

I see an eerie white light. I look closer and see the shape of a young girl, about eleven. "Um, hello?" I ask. "You see me! No one sees me." She says in a soft but excited voice.

"What's your name?" I ask. "Anabel! Anabel Carmichael!" She says happily. "Wait... Carmichael? That's my last name." I say.

Her happy, pale face turns shocked. "Oh, you've finally come! I know you." She says. I move closer to her.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I don't know who you are." I say softly. Now she looks frustrated. "No, I do know you. And you know me, Maggie!" She says.

I gasp lightly. "How did you know my name?" I ask. "I told you. I do know you." She replies.

"That key is special, Maggie." She tells me. I take my key in my index finger and thumb. "You mean this key?" I ask.

"No, no! You must keep it hidden! He'll see. He sees everything." Anabel exclaims, closing her hand around mine to hide the key in my palm.

"Who sees everything, Anabel?" I ask, touching her shoulder gently. "Him. He sees everything you do. This house. This house is bad." She says, touching the wall.

"Ok. Are you hungry? Do you need something to eat?" I ask. She shakes her head. "I haven't been hungry in the last five years. Since it happened. Since he killed my parents." She replies softly. A large tear slips down her pale cheek.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who 'he' is." I say. "Sometimes I see them in my dreams. I wake up, looking for them. But they'll never come for me. I'll always have the pain." She says somberly.

I stay quiet. Is this girl crazy or something? I think she might have come here from a mental institute. I'm worried. She must have had a bad past.

"I must go. Stay safe, Maggie. You're my only hope." She says, softly kissing my cheek. She then disappears.

I see another door panel with a keyhole. I push the key inside and turn it in the lock. The panel slides open and I step out into the hallway.

I then see Fabian pacing in the hallway next to the attic door. He looks up and smiles immediately. He's really cute and funny...

"Maggie! Thank god you're alive!" He exclaims, hugging me. I hug him back and feel a warm sense of safety and love.

"Are you ok?" I ask once we pull apart. "Nevermind me, are you ok?" He asks, looking into my eyes worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine. I saw a little girl in there, though. She was about eleven and she was crazy. She said this house was bad and to hide from 'him.' Who is him?" I ask.

"I have no idea. Did you get any information about her?" He asks. "Yeah. Her name is Anabel Carmichael." I reply. I tell him about our whole encounter. "But that's YOUR last name." He says. "I know, right." I reply. "Maybe you're related." He suggests. I shrug and feel a crumpled paper in my hand.

"Wait, what's this?" I ask, uncrumpling the paper. On it, in messy writing, are the words 'Meadowview Mental Hospital.'

"Oh, Meadowview? That's just around the corner." Fabian says. "Wow. Do you think she lives there?" I ask.

"Well, I don't know. Why would she disappear?" He asks.

"I have no idea. But let's calm down. We'll go to visit her tomorrow. I'll get permission from Trudy. But for now, we need our beauty sleep." I say.

He nods, smiling. "I'm so glad you're ok." He says again, hugging me. "Oh, don't worry about me. I'm a Carmichael. I've got tough skin." I say, pulling away with a smile.

"See you tomorrow." He says. "Yeah, see you." I say, starting to walk away.

"Wait!" He exclaims. "Yeah?" I reply, turning around.

"Would you maybe want to, uh... watch a movie tomorrow night?" He asks. "Oh, sure!" I reply brightly. "We find out the cast for the play tomorrow as well." I remind him.

"Yeah. We could go over lines instead. I mean, you'll definitely get the part." He says. I smile and blush.

"Ok. Nighty night." I say, walking away.

"And Maggie?" He calls after me.

"Yes, Fabian?" I ask, turning to face him.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite." He says.

I laugh and walk into Amber's room, smiling like a maniac.

**So, how did you like it? Review! 3**


	8. Is it Love?

**SNOW DAY! I feel my creative juices FLOWING! So be excited... this is a very special chapter. BECAUSE this is the chapter where we learn more about Anabel... is she really human? Or is she something else? Stay tuned, my dears. Stay tuned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA, sadly. Or anything in this story. Except the plot. And Maggie. :)**

Amber's POV

September 28th

7:30 AM

I sure hope Maggie's ok... that attic is really scary sometimes! I'm in the kitchen now with Mick.

Suddenly Maggie walks in, smiling. "Hey guys!" She greets us. "Just a 'hey guys?!' We've been worried sick! Are you ok?" I ask, hugging her.

"I'm fine. I got out eventually." She replies.

"Cool." Mick says. He sounds distracted. I wonder why.

"Maggie, can you go in the living room for just a sec?" I ask. "Oh, sure." She replies, walking out.

"What's wrong?" I ask Mick. "Amber, I just... I just don't think we're right for each other." He replies, taking my hands in his. "Wh-what?" I breathe.

"I'm sorry. I know you'll find some other guy who's way better than me." Mick says, leaving the room.

I gasp lightly and sit down. Maggie walks in slowly. "Amber?" She asks tentatively. "M-Mick and I j-just broke up." I say, breathing hard.

Maggie hugs me. "I know, Ambs. It'll be ok." She soothes me. "B-but I l-love him." I say. "It's ok." Maggie says again. "You know what? It is ok. Because now I can be single and wild and free. By myself." I say.

She nods encouragingly and pats my shoulder. "I need to go. I have a date." She says, throwing up an apple and catching it.

"Unlike me. Wait, what?!" I ask. "Not like that, Ambs. I got a pass to miss first period. Fabes and I are going to visit this girl. And tonight we're watching a movie. So yeah." She replies. "Ooh la la. Good luck, lovebird." I tease. She sticks her tongue out at me and walks out.

Alfie walks in a second later. "Hey Ambs." He greets me. I sigh. "Hi Alfie." I reply. "Why the sad face?" He asks. "Oh, nothing. Mick and I just broke up." I confess. His eyes light up. "Really?! I mean, really? I'm very sorry." He says, smiling.

"Um, ok." I say uncertainly. "Well I'm gonna go! Have a fabulous day!" He exclaims. "Ok?" I ask.

That was strange...

Joy's POV

7:45 AM

I wake up and remember that today is Tricia's first date! It's sudden, because that cute American guy asked her out just yesterday. But it's adorable.

"Tricia! Oh Triiiicia!" I say, shaking her. "Mmmmph." She groans. "We have school. And your first date is tonight." I remind her. "Ughhhh." She says, getting out of bed.

"Come on crazy!" I exclaim. "Why are you so happy?" She asks. I ignore her comment and dress in the stupid school uniform.

Downstairs, I see Amber eating alone. "Hey Amber! How's your day?" I ask. "Meh. Mick and I broke up." She replies. "Oh, I'm sorry. Where's Fabes?" I ask. "He and Maggie have a pass to miss first period. They're going to visit some girl. And tonight they're watching a movie." She replies.

My face falls. "Oh. Like a date?" I say. "Yeah. Which I don't have." Amber mopes. I feel tears swimming in my eyes. "Well, ok. I'll be right back." I say, walking out quickly. I go to the laundry room and cry.

Jerome's POV

8:00 AM

I walk into the dining area and see Mara eating a scone. Crap!

Ok, don't get me wrong. I do care for Mara dearly. But I don't love her. How do I tell her that?

"Hey Jay!" She greets me. "Hello Mara." I say, walking over to her stiffly.

"What's the matter?" She asks. I sigh. "Mara, we need to talk. I do care for you a lot. You're a great girl and you deserve someone as amazing as you are." I say.

"I think you're a great guy too! You deserve someone awesome. Like you!" Mara says happily.

"But here's the thing. I think we should see other people." I continue. She stops smiling. "Are you... are you dumping me?" She asks.

"When you say dumping it sounds horrible. But I'm breaking up with you, yes." I say. She sniffles.

"I'm sorry." I apologize. "It's ok. I'll find someone else. But you're a great guy." She says, wiping her eyes. I kiss her lightly on the cheek and walk out.

Fabian's POV

8:45 AM

"You know, I thought going on a walk to a mental institute would be a little weird, but it's actually not that bad." Maggie says.

"Yeah." I agree, smiling. She returns the smile and sighs happily.

"So this mystery... we should give it a name." I say. "That's a great idea! What about... the Mystery of the Key?" She suggests. "No, no. Too obvious. The Mystery of the Heart-Shaped Key?" I suggest. "That's great!" She says.

I smile. "You're really smart." She says shyly. I feel myself blushing. "No, I'm obvious." I reply.

"Really, you're very smart." She insists. I blush deeper.

Her hand brushes mine and I look down. She blushes and clears her throat. "We're here!" She says.

"Oh, right. Yeah. Let's go inside." I reply, walking inside with her.

"Hello, ma'am. Is there an Anabel Carmichael here?" Maggie asks.

"Oh, yes. First door on the left. Would you like anything to drink?" The woman asks.

"A tea would be great." I say. "Make that two please." Maggie says. The woman smiles and we walk into the first door on the left.

I see a girl who looks about eleven lying in bed. Her skin is really pale. She has long, curly golden hair and big blue eyes, just like Maggie.

"Maggie? Is that you?" She asks. "Hello, Anabel. This is my friend, Fabian Rutter." Maggie replies softly.

I wave and smile at Anabel. She returns the smile and asks, "Does he know?"

"Yes, he knows." Maggie replies.

Anabel smiles and beckons us closer. The woman comes in with our tea and Anabel gives her a dirty look.

"She's the one who took me. She's the one who was working with him." Anabel says after the woman walks out.

"Who is him, Anabel? I can't help you unless you tell me who he is." Maggie says. "I'm talking about him. The one who lives with you! He searches for the key to Tutankhamen's tomb." Anabel says.

"Wait, Tutankhamen? Tutankhamen's tomb is in Egypt. And the key to his tomb has never been found." I say, confused.

"You're the one who can stop him, Marguerite!" Anabel says. "Who is he?" I ask. "The man who lives with you!" Anabel replies.

"Victor!" Maggie exclaims. "Of course! Victor, he's the one who... what is he trying to do?" I ask.

"Sometimes I see them in my dreams. I wake up and search for them. But they never come." Anabel says.

"I think that's about all we're going to get today." Maggie says, looking at me. I nod in response.

"Well thank you, Anabel. And I promise I'm going to find who did this. I'll stop this." Maggie says to Anabel. "Thank you." Anabel replies.

I wave to her as we're standing up. "Wait, Maggie!" Anabel beckons Maggie. She whispers something in her ear and Maggie smiles.

"So we know that Victor is the one who did this, or at least we think so." I say as we walk across the lawn.

"Yeah, but I wonder what he did. I mean she obviously lost her parents a long time ago. And in the attic she said she hadn't been hungry for five years." Maggie says.

"What's all that about Tutankhamen? And the key. Is she talking about your key?" I ask.

"I have absolutely no idea. But at least now we know that Victor is a suspect. And that there is a key involved, mine or not." Maggie replies. "Right." I agree.

"But I just have one more question." I add. She looks at me expectantly.

"Who is Marguerite?" I ask. She blushes and looks down. "That's my actual name." She admits.

"Marguerite?" I repeat. "Yeah." She replies. "I like it. It sounds so French and exotic. Why do you call yourself Maggie?" I ask.

"Because Marguerite makes me sound like a dingus." She replies. I laugh and smile.

My phone suddenly beeps. I check it and see a notification for the Halloween dance coming up next month.

"Ooh, the Halloween dance!" Maggie exclaims, looking up from her phone. "Yeah, this year they're ordering good food." I say.

She smiles and looks down at her toes. "So, who do you think you're going with?" I ask.

"Mmm, I'm probably gonna go with Amber, Joy and Mara. Their boyfriends dumped them today. But I think Patricia will be going with that jerk guy Eddie." Maggie replies.

I nod in agreement. "But tonight should be fun. What do you wanna watch?" I ask.

"Well, I just downloaded Catching Fire on my laptop. We could watch that." She suggests. I nod.

We soon get to school, just in time for second period.

5:55 PM

**(still Fabian's POV)**

I'm Mick and my room when I remember that I have a date. "Oh, I have a date!" I exclaim. "Who would go on a date with you?" Mick teases.

"Maggie." I reply. He laughs. "Nice one, dude." He congratulates me. "Thanks. It'd be funny since you dumped Amber and Jerome dumped Mara, if you started dating Mara." I say, slipping on grey sweat pants and pulling on a white T-shirt.

"Ha ha. Mara has been helping me with English and History lately, though. She's nice and understanding. Maybe I should just go out to dinner with her as a thank you." He says.

"Yeah, after you leave. I need to have an evening with her alone. Go and flirt with Mara." I tease.

He frowns and sticks his tongue out at me, walking out.

I'm checking the school webpage just as Maggie walks in. "Hey." She greets me. "Hello!" I say cheerfully.

"What are you so happy about?" She asks. "Everyone got the part they auditioned for!" I exclaim. "Seriously?!" She asks excitedly. "Yeah! But we get the script on Monday." I reply.

"Oh. That's ok. I found a little more dirt on Victor in the attic after school." She tells me. "You went into the attic without me?" I ask. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to put you in any more danger than you already are." She apologizes.

"Don't do that anymore! If Victor caught you, you'd take the heat all by yourself. And you don't want the heat." I say.

"Oh, I can take the heat." She says.

"Anyways, I wonder how Patricia's doing." I wonder.

Patricia's POV

I can't believe I agreed to go on this date. It was all for that stupid Weasel, Jerome. Why did I even do that for him? He's gross and he's always smelly. No, I'm thinking of Mick. He's the smelly one.

But Jerome is so nice and understanding and all. And even though he's really horrible sometimes, he's sweet.

Wait, why am I thinking of Jerome? Eddie's here now. He's rude, but he's nice enough.

"So what do you like to do?" He asks. "I like to play video games. That's really it. And you?" I reply. "Same." He says.

"Ah, nice. This restaurant is really nice. What is it called again?" I ask. "Sam's Burger Joint (**A.N: I don't know if this is a restaurant... if it is, I don't own it)**." He replies.

We sit quietly for a few minutes and I think of Jerome. If Eddie were Jerome, he'd be cracking flirty jokes. If Eddie were Jerome I'd be laughing constantly. If Eddie were Jerome we'd have been holding hands.

"Look Eddie, I'm sorry. I need to go. You're a really great guy but I'm in love with someone else." I say. "It's ok. Give that Mara girl my number though." He says. "Ok." I reply. Did this guy ask me out just to get to Mara? Wow.

Nevermind. I have to go tell Jerome how I feel.

**Ooh, I wonder what Patricia will tell Jerome! And a little Magian... will that last? I think not! Because Joy will cut in and... well, I couldn't spoil it, could I? **

**Next chapter will include:**

**-more on the play**

**-Patrome? (vote in the reviews!)**

**-Anabel visit**

**-Amber finds out about the mystery**

**-Mr. Winkler turns**

**-what does Victor want?**

**Anyways, I'm starting a new story right after I update this, so please go check that out. It'll be with one girl acting strange, what could be the outcome? And what will the other girls do? Mwa ha ha ha.**

**Anyway, read, review, favorite, enjoy, and don't forget... SIBUNA!**


	9. And So Begins Sibuna

**So, today is Saturday... and LAZY! Still snowing. Still cold. Low for today is 16 degrees and tonight it's gonna get down to 8 DEGREES. But chapter 9 is finally here! And happy times are soon to come! For this chapter we go into October and the chapter after that we shall have the HALLOWEEN DANCE! And this chapter Mick will get his news about Australia... just after he starts dating Mara! But let's not forget Fabian's birthday... also this chapter! So BIG CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, the rights not to own anything. :'(**

Fabian's POV

October 15th: Fabian's Birthday!

7:45 AM

I wake up and realize: it's my birthday! I look over at Mick's bed and see he's sleeping in a very strange position. He looks as if he's kissing someone invisible.

"Mick... MICK!" I say, shaking him. "I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR GIRL!" He exclaims and wakes up.

"Mick? You just screamed 'I didn't take your girl' in your sleep." I say. "Oh, sorry man. Mara and I got together and I'm worried about what Jerome will think." Mick admits.

"Ooh, someone's got a girlfriend!" I tease. "Shut up!" Mick says. I laugh and slip off my shirt to change.

"Whoa, dude!" He exclaims. "What? I take off my shirt all the time in here." I say.

"No, I just... I never knew you had a six-pack." He gapes.

I laugh. "Yeah, I do. Why are you so surprised? You have one." I say.

"Uh, yeah. Right." He says, looking down.

"You don't have a six-pack, do you?" I ask. "No." He glumly replies. I laugh and pull on a shirt.

Down the hall, I see Trudy cooking pancakes. "Mmm, pancakes!" I say. "Oh, all for your birthday, love! I can't believe you're fifteen! My youngest. It makes me feel like an old lady." Trudy says. I laugh.

I see Maggie walk downstairs and smile. She returns the smile and runs to give me a hug. I hug her and spin her around. "Happy birthday!" She cries once I pull away.

"Thank you!" I thank her. Her gorgeous smile reaches my eyes and I blush. I wish we were dating...

"I found something up in my room." She whispers. "Oh, really?" I ask. "Yeah." She replies.

I follow her up to her room where Amber squeals, "Ewww, boys!"

"Grow up, Amber." I say to her. She scowls and returns to her phone.

"So I was sleeping when I turned on my side and saw a chalk mark on the wall. Like a tally mark." Maggie says.

"What are you talking about?" Amber asks. "Nothing!" Maggie and I say together.

"Oh yeah? If you don't tell me, I'm gonna tell Trudy that you're doing something and won't tell me." Amber says.

"Amber, please!" Maggie pleads.

"Tell me!" Amber says.

"Oh, fine." I reply. We then tell Amber the entire story. Anabel, Victor, the key.

"OMG, why didn't you tell me?" Amber asks.

"Because we just... we just didn't want to get anyone involved." I tell her.

"Well, I wanna help!" Amber says. "Amber, you know I think you're awesome, but this is really a big thing. Not some kind of game." Maggie says.

"I know it's big and I can handle it. Please. I want to help." Amber pleads.

Maggie and I exchange a look. "Ok, fine." I reply.

"Can we have a club name?" Amber asks. "A what?" Maggie and I ask together.

"You know, a club name." Amber says. "It depends on what you've got." I say.

"Sibuna." Amber says. "What?" I ask. "Anubis backwards. Duh." Amber says, rolling her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Amber, you're a genius!" Maggie says. We laugh.

Mick's POV

12:00 PM

I'm at lunch with Mara when Mr. Sweet walks over.

"Mr. Campbell, I need to speak with you." Mr. Sweet says. "Oh. Ok." I reply, walking away from Mara.

"Your father would like you to commute to Australia for a sports camp." Mr. Sweet says once we're in the corridor. "What?" I ask. "It would only be for a few weeks and it's the opportunity of a lifetime." Mr. Sweet says.

"Alright, sir. When would I be leaving?" I ask. "You'd be leaving in just a few days." Mr. Sweet replies.

I sigh and think for a moment. "Ok. No problem." I say, clapping my hands once.

"Mara, there's something I need to tell you." I say to Mara once we're in the performing room/ student hangout.

I tell Mara and she looks really upset. "I'm sorry. But a sports school would be the chance of a lifetime for me and I can't miss it." I say.

"Ok. I understand that this is what you want and this is something you need for your future. So I'm happy for you." She says, kissing my cheek. I smile.

**Sorry, I know it sucked! But I just went to get the mail with my mom and it's really cold outside, so I feel like my brain is frozen. But in the next chapter there will be:**

**-more on Patrome**

**-guys asking gals to dance**

**-Mick leaves :(**

**-Halloween dance!**

**-more on Sibuna**

**-another person joins Sibuna!**

**-Joy cuts into Magian...**

**-more on the play**

**So that's a lot of stuff for our tenth chapter, which I will be posting tomorrow. Bound to be a good chapter, huh? 3 u guys! :)**


	10. Will You Go to the Dance With Me?

**Hey Fictioners! Another lazy day for your favorite author. But lazy days= updating days! Yay! This chapter Mick will leave, and we will pay another visit to Anabel. And then BAM! Halloween Dance! If you aren't excited about that, you aren't human. :P**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own HOA? Nope. You're wrong.**

Mara's POV

October 25th

8:00 AM

Today is the day that Mick leaves. I'm really sad. We're throwing him a farewell party and we have what Maggie calls a 'face cake.' I'm still suspicious about her, but we're friends.

"So, are you going to miss Mick?" Amber asks stiffly. She thinks I stole her boyfriend, which I didn't.

"Yeah. I guess I'm just sad that he won't be able to take me to the first dance of the year." I reply. Amber's eyes go soft like she's about to cry, but then harden again.

"You know I don't blame you for the whole Mickra thing. I mean, maybe Mamber just wasn't meant to be. Are you going to have a LDR?" Amber asks.

"A what?" I ask. "You know. A long distance relationship." Amber replies. "Oh, no. I think we're just going to break up. I mean, he'll only be gone for about six weeks, so maybe we can get back together when he comes back." I say.

"Well, good for you. I didn't want you to die alone." Amber teases. I smile. "But now I have one more question. Who are you going with to the Halloween dance?" She asks.

"Oh, gosh. Maybe Jerome will take me. Otherwise I might just go with a group. And who are you going with?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. I think I might go with Alfie. He's sweet and funny." Amber replies, smiling at the ground.

"I thought you thought he was a total pain?" I ask. "Well, he's not that bad." Amber replies.

A smile forms on my lips as Mick walks in, all packed. "Thanks for the party." He thanks us.

"You're welcome." We chorus. Mick sighs and I hear a taxi horn. This is the sound I want to hear least.

"So, thank you all for everything. I'll be back in six weeks." Mick says, walking out. He didn't even say goodbye to me!

I run after him. "Mick! Wait!" I shout. He stops and turns around. I leap into his arms.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." I say, tears running down my cheeks. "I'm gonna miss you too, Maraculous." He replies.

"Please stay! It'll be so much better than sports camp!" I plead. "It's gonna be ok, Mars. I'll Skype you on Halloween. And save a dance for me when I get back." He says.

"I love you." I whisper. "I love you too, Mars. But I have to go." He replies.

We pull apart and he walks to the cab without looking back.

Jerome's POV

October 26th

10:00 AM

I'm about to ask Patricia to the Halloween dance... please wish me luck!

I walk into the corridor and see her at her locker, putting books away. I take a deep breath and walk over.

"Hey, Trixie, I have something to ask you." I say. "Yeah, what is it Weasel? And make it fast. I have class." She replies.

I pull a bouquet of red roses out from behind my back. "Patricia, would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the Halloween dance?" I ask.

She starts blushing insanely. Lots of people are looking at us. She bites her lip, fighting a smile.

"Sure, why not. What can go wrong?" She replies. I smile and hand her the roses, which she gladly accepts.

I give her a nervous hug. She responds with a tight one. We pull away and lots of people are clapping.

Well, that went better than planned!

Patricia's POV

7:00 PM

I'm sitting in my room with the girls and talking about Jerome asking me to the dance. The roses are in a vase and sitting on my desk.

"So, tell us how it all went down." Amber insists. The others nod and get themselves comfortable. Joy's on her bed (we're roommates), Mara's sitting on Joy's desk chair, Amber's hugging her fuzzy pink heart pillow on the floor, and Maggie's sitting backwards on my desk chair. I'm on my bed.

I tell them again how Jerome asked me and they all sigh longingly. "You are SO lucky. I never knew that Jerkface could be so sweet!" Amber cries. We laugh.

"What's the dream way you could be asked to a dance?" I ask. Wow, I'm not talking like me, am I?

"Ooh, me first! I'd want him to spread out pink balloons on the ceiling of the school and spell out 'Go to the dance with me' in black balloons." Amber squeals.

"That sounds nice. But I'd want him to ask 'Hey, can I borrow your textbook?' and then I'd say yes and he'd give it back to me and inside the front cover would be the words 'Thanks for letting me borrow this... will you go to the dance with me?'" Mara says dreamily.

Joy laughs. "That sounds perfect for you, our little bookworm. I'd want him to write 'dance?' on five hundred ping-pong balls and put them in my locker." She says.

"You think big." I remark. "Yeah. What's your dream way, Patricia?" Joy asks. "It already happened. It was simple but sweet, just how I like things. What about you, Maggie?" I ask.

She bites her lip in thought. "Umm... maybe something simple and sweet, like you had, Patricia. I love music, so maybe he could write a song and perform it for me in private. Or poetry." She replies.

"Awwww." We all say together (except Maggie).

She blushes and says, "Well, Amber and I need to go. We have some things to do." Amber nods and they walk out.

"That was strange. But I need to go. Mick promised he'd Skype me tonight." Mara says after they leave.

"I have to go to the library for a little studying." Joy says.

They leave and I'm left alone. I wonder what Maggie and Amber are doing.

I walk into the hall and hear Maggie, Amber and Fabian talking near the attic.

I don't mean to spy, but I do it anyway. Maggie slips her key into the attic's keyhole and a bright white light emits from the keyhole. The door then pops open and the three walk inside.

I gasp quietly and run over there just as the door is closing. I catch it before it does and look around, making sure no one can catch me.

When I see no one is, I slip inside the dusty attic. I see the three talking about something called Sibuna.

"We can't let Sibuna go to waste! We have to be here." Amber insists. "But this isn't allowed. It's dusty in here too." Fabian says. Typical Fabian.

"Ambs, Fabes, stop bickering. We have to find out what this panel leads to." Maggie says. Fabian stops and blushes.

Maggie, Amber and Fabian then start inspecting a wall.

"Hey, I found something!" Amber exclaims after a second.

"Shhh!" Maggie and Fabian shush her. "I found a keyhole." Amber says.

Maggie slips her key into the keyhole and turns it in the lock. The panel then slides open and leads to a room.

"WHAT is going on in here?" I ask loudly. Amber screams and Maggie grabs Fabian's hand scaredly.

"P-Patricia! Hello!" Fabian says. Maggie looks down at their hands and pulls away quickly, embarrassed.

"I asked you a question." I say, going closer.

"Ok, ok. I'll tell her." Maggie says. Then the three of them tell the story, the each of them filling in what the other person forgot.

"Wow. Why didn't you tell me?" I ask. "Because it wasn't anybody's business." Fabian replies.

"Mhm. I found out by accident." Amber says.

"Well, I'll only keep quiet if I can join." I reply.

"Mmmmm... Sibuna meeting!" Maggie declares. The three of them huddle up and talk for about thirty seconds.

"Ok. You can join. But we're going to see Anabel tomorrow, and you're coming whether you like it or not." Amber says.

"Aw, great! I get to miss first period!" I say. They laugh and we spend the rest of the night pigging out on Oreos.

Amber's POV

October 26th

9:00 AM

I'm with Maggie, Fabian and Patricia at Meadowview. Anabel is sweet... but a little mental.

"Anabel, do you know why our last names are the same?" Maggie asks. "Oh, dear. You don't know. Go into last room on the left upstairs. You'll learn everything about me." Anabel replies.

"The last room on the left upstairs?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Patricia asks her.

"The house. The bad house. Where he lives." Anabel replies. "What house is the bad house?" Fabian asks.

"The one. Anubis." Anabel replies. "Of course! Our house. Anubis. Why is that a bad house?" Maggie asks.

"Because he killed them. And he lives there. He's a bad man." Anabel replies. "Oh, you have such lovely hair." I sigh, combing Anabel's hair gently.

She smiles. "I used to be happy. Father would tell me about his tomb. Mother would let me cook and I would always make that good little circular meal that melted in your mouth." She recalls.

"You mean pancakes?" Patricia asks. "Pancakes. That's what they're called. I wish I could still taste their delicious syrupy goodness and smell the pillow-like structure." Anabel says.

"Why can't you taste or smell them?" Fabian asks. "Twinkle, twinkle little star..." Anabel sings softly.

"I guess that's about it. We'll see you soon, ok Anabel?" Maggie says. Anabel continues to sing as we walk out.

"Wow. She's a bit mental." Patricia says. "Well, she's obviously had a traumatic past." Fabian says.

"Obviously." I repeat.

"You guys? I just looked up a few things on my phone and it says that if someone can't eat or smell, they're probably not human." Maggie tells us.

"That's insane! If she isn't human, what could she be?" I ask.

"Call me crazy, but I'm thinking a ghost." Maggie replies.

"Seriously? This may be the first time I agree with Amber, but yes, that's insane!" Patricia agrees.

"Hey, let's just forget about this until tomorrow." Fabian says. Typical Fabian, always breaking up the arguments.

A few minutes later, I walk into the corridor at school and notice something different. "Whoa." Maggie says. "This place is too pink." Patricia says. "Whoa." Fabian says.

I look up and see pink balloons covering the ceiling. And 'Go to the dance with me?' is spelled out in black balloons.

I don't get this... this is like my dream way for a guy to ask me to the dance. Wait, didn't I say that last night?

I look over at Maggie and see that she's smiling. "Wait, did you-?" I trail off.

She nods and I see Alfie holding a big white teddy bear and white roses, my favorite type of flower!

"Amber Ana Millington, will you go to the Halloween dance with me?" He asks. I start blushing and nod.

"Of course I will, Alfie!" I reply. He hugs me and people start clapping.

SQUEEEEE!

Mara's POV

October 27th

2:00 PM

I'm in English when I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I turn around and see that boy that Patricia went out with for a few minutes. I smile. He's always been cute to me.

"Hey, can I borrow your textbook?" He asks. I nod and hand it to him. "Thanks." He whispers. I smile and turn back to the board.

A minute later he hands the textbook back to me. I take it and open the front cover.

In messy handwriting, I see the words 'Hey, thanks for letting me borrow this... will you go to the dance with me?'

I look back and see him smiling. "Hey, can I borrow your textbook?" I ask. He nods and hands his to me. I then write, 'Sure, you goofball. :)'

I hand it back to him and he opens the front cover. He smiles and winks at me, causing me to blush.

Maggie's POV

October 28th

3:45 PM

I'm in my extracurricular choir class when a voice comes on over the intercom.

"Everyone please report to the drama room immediately for an assembly." Mr. Sweet says over the intercom. I scramble to the drama room to get a good seat.

When I get there, I look for Fabian so I can sit next to him. But he's nowhere in sight. So I find a seat with Amber, Patricia, Mara and Joy.

A few minutes later the stagelights come on. I hear a voice that sounds like Jerome's say, "Introducing... Stutter Rutter!" I laugh, as that's what guys and Patricia call Fabian when they're teasing him.

"Dude, don't be mean." Says a voice that sounds like Alfie's. "Fine, fine. Introducing... Fabian Rutter!" The voice that sounds like Jerome's says.

The curtain opens and I see Fabian onstage in a tux with a guitar. "Attention, everyone! Can I have a couple minutes of your time? Lately there's been an important question on my mind." He sings, strumming his guitar.

_Fabian:_

_You see, there's this pretty girl sitting in this class without a clue_

_That I would ask her this today at school in front of all of you_

_Maggie, you're so beautiful_

_I just want you to stay calm_

_Maggie, you're so beautiful_

_I'd like to ask you to..._

_A place where we can dance and chat for an hour or three_

_There's a special night in a few days where that can be a possibility_

_I hope that the next request in this song is approved by you_

_Because if you're happy with the offer I'm providing then I am too_

_Maggie, you're so beautiful_

_I just want you to stay calm_

_Maggie, you're so beautiful_

_I'd like to ask you to..._

_Maggie, you're so beautiful_

_I just want you to stay calm_

_Maggie, you're so beautiful_

_I'd like to ask you to the DANCE!_

By the end everyone's clapping, Jerome, Alfie and Eddie are vocalizing, and I'm blushing and smiling like a maniac **(A.N./ I don't own 'Prom?' by Jason Pitts. All rights go to him for that creative and AMAZING song.)**.

Then the girls stand me up and push me onto the stage. Wait, that Maggie thing was about me?!

"Marguerite Ava Prescott, will you go to the Halloween dance with me?" Fabian asks. I blush madly and say, "Of course." I then jump into his arms and he spins me around.

This is the best day of my life... so far.


	11. The Halloween Dance

**Heya Fictioners! Today is another SNOW DAY! And you are very lucky because this chapter is the very special HALLOWEEN DANCE! Will hearts be broken? Will couples last? Stay tuned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA... or Halloween.**

Jerome's POV

October 31st: Halloween Dance!

6:00 PM

Today is the day of the Halloween dance! I'm so excited. Right now I'm getting ready with Alfie, Fabian and Eddie in my room. That Eddie guy is really funny... I know he'll be good to Mara.

"So, what do you think?" I ask, turning around for the guys to see. I'm dressed as a ghost, with pale makeup and white clothes.

"Nice job, Jeromeo. But what do you think about this?" Eddie jokes. He's dressed as a zombie with mad makeup.

"Aw, man! You stole mine!" Alfie accuses. He turns and I see he's dressed in a zombie costume as well. "Well, maybe you two could be dates." I tease.

"Guys? I need help with the collar." Fabian says, walking over to us. "Whoa, dude. Nice costume." Eddie compliments him. "Thanks." Fabian replies. He's dressed as a vampire with realistic fangs and dramatically pencilled eyebrows.

We help him with his collar and hear a voice call out, "We're ready!"

We walk out and see Amber in front of all the girls, dressed in a fairy costume. "A fairy and a zombie?" Amber asks Alfie when she gets down. He ignores her comment and smiles like a nerd.

Joy then walks down, dressed as Medusa. "Are those real snake skins?" I ask.

"No." She replies glumly. She wasn't able to find a date.

Mara then walks down dressed as the devil. Eddie kisses her hand when she gets down. Classy.

Patricia then walks down, dressed as a dark angel. "Hello darling." I greet her. She blushes and says, "Weasel." I take her hand and she doesn't pull away, which I'm very glad about.

Then Maggie walks down. She's dressed as a masquerade princess, with a white mask covering her eyes and a white dress. She looks really hot, even though I have Patricia.

Fabian starts blushing insanely and twirls her. She giggles afterward and looks like she's dizzy.

"Ready to go?" Alfie asks. "Yeah! I'm ready to get my party on!" Amber exclaims.

We go to the school gym, which has been transformed into a dark street with vampires and ghosts popping out at you. Dubstep music is playing and people are dancing.

"Dance with me!" Patricia says to me, dragging me onto the dance floor.

We dance for about thirty minutes and the other couples dance as well. After that, we go get punch. Around the end of the night, we all take a seat to relax.

Patricia walks over to me where I'm sitting and puts her arms around my neck. "Hey Trixie. You ok?" I ask.

"You've been staring at Maggie all night... I'm starting to think you're ignoring me." She replies.

I look at her. "How could you think that? I really like you. I think I... I think I love you." I say.

She starts smiling very brightly. "I love you too." She replies, bending over as if she's about to kiss me. I move my face closer to her and we kiss. It's a long, luscious, passionate kiss.

"I love you." She repeats after we pull away. "I love you too." I reply.

Fabian's POV

7:45 PM

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom really quick." Maggie says to me. I nod and she walks away.

A minute later, Maggie walks back. "Oh, you're back. I got you some-," I'm cut off by a pair of lips pressing against mine. I'm startled, but I kiss back gently.

Our kiss is interrupted by a gasp. I break away and see Maggie standing there with a destroyed face.

"Maggie... wait, isn't that you?" I ask. I take a closer look at the girl. She's dressed exactly like Maggie, but she has darker skin and brown hair.

"Joy?" I ask. Maggie is still looking at me. She has a mask on, but no mask can cover the tear that slips down her cheek.

She bolts into the hall. "Maggie, wait! I can exp-," I'm interrupted by the crowd blocking my view of her.

Amber storms over and slaps me. "Ow!" I cry. "How could you do that to Maggie? You filthy little..." She then says a word that is, uh... not very nice, if you know what I mean.

"I can explain! Joy walked over and she was dressed like Maggie and then she kissed me and I thought she was Maggie and I kissed back and..." I trail off, choking on my words. Tears are forming in my eyes.

Amber then runs away, I assume to comfort Maggie.

I FEEL SO TERRIBLE!

Amber's POV

7:50 PM

I just saw Fabian MAKING OUT with Joy. Now I'm running to our room, and I NEVER run!

I open the door quietly. "Maggie?" I ask tentatively. She's in her bed, hugging her big stuffed pig under the covers. Only the top of her hair is visible.

"Are you ok?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Oh, Maggie. Scoot over." I say, taking off my heels and crawling in next to her.

"I thought he liked me. But it turns out he just wants that stupid girl Joy." She says.

"Maggie, that's not true! He was doing that because he thought she was you. Joy must have changed when she went to the bathroom that one time and he thought she was you. You saw her, didn't you? She was wearing the exact same outfit as you." I explain.

"And what about Sibuna? It won't even work with us fighting." Maggie says. "We can make it work!" I reply.

"Is this how you felt when Mick dumped you?" She asks. I take a deep breath. "No. It wasn't." I reply.

She sighs. "I guess it was because I actually love him." She says. Even though that stings, I realize that she's right. I never really did love him.

"Well, the good news is that we added Amfie to our couples list." I say. She looks at me, shocked. "Really?" She asks. "Yeah. Amfie is officially an item." I reply happily. She hugs me. "Congrats, Ambs!" She says. I smile.

Mara's POV

8:20 PM

I'm still at the dance with Eddie. He's really funny and nice... more so than Mick was.

"Mara, I have a question." Eddie says. I look at him expectantly.

"We've had this wonderful night together and I just want to know... does this make us a thing?" He asks.

I think for a moment. Mick isn't coming back, and we aren't dating... does this make us a 'thing?'

"Sure. Why not?" I reply. He smiles and kisses me, which is unexpected but sweet.

**Sooo... how'd you like it? Good, huh? Sorry about the ending, it kinda sucked. And what about Joy busting into Magian? And what about Magian? Will they make up and become an item, like Amfie, Meddie and Patrome? Review for your thoughts. Do you like Amfie? Meddie? How about our troubled duo, Patrome?**

**And I have a few questions... in the sequel, should someone get pregnant? This story should have about 50 chapters, but I'm always thinking about the future. Which couple would you like to see get pregnant? Probably not Meddie, because Mara's a super good girl. I don't think Moy, Mick is Joy's future boyfriend (sorry for spoiler!). Because Joy's also a goody-two-shoes (sorta). Amfie is a maybe. But Amber's a princess and she's also a goody-goody. So that leaves Magian and Patrome. Vote in comments on the couple. Peace out! 3**


	12. The Play

**Hey Fictioners. This chapter is dedicated to my amazing mom. She's been having a tough few months. But anyways, sorry for the delay in updating. I've had the busiest week. This chapter is the play... I've put a casting list below. And this chapter MICK COMES BACK! YAAAAY! Enjoy!**

**Sophie: Maggie**

**Skye: Fabian**

**Donna: Mara**

**Sam: Eddie**

**Bill: Mick**

**Rosie: Joy**

**Tanya: Patricia**

**Tanya's admirer: Jerome**

**Harry: Alfie**

**Harry's girlfriend: Amber**

**Lisa: Amber**

**Ali: Patricia**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Mamma Mia.**

Fabian's POV

November 7th

4:00 PM

I'm walking across the grass with Maggie, Amber and Patricia. Maggie made up with me, but we're not dating. I'm really upset. But I understand her decision.

Right now she looks really pretty. She's in a simple outfit, but it's also lovely. She's in a black tank top with lace on the neck and straps with a long sleeved see-through white overshirt and dark blue skinny jeans with her brown boots.

"Fabian, are you even listening?" Amber asks. "Of course he isn't listening. He's just a stupid man who doesn't understand anything." Patricia snaps.

Maggie looks at Patricia and Amber with hard eyes. "Guys, don't be mean. Fabian, we were wondering if you wanted to add someone else into Sibuna." Maggie says, smiling her perfect smile.

I feel myself blushing as I think. "Yeah. But someone who can keep a secret. And I'm a little tired of being the only guy in Sibuna." I reply.

"Ok, that's fair. So Jerome's out." Maggie says. "Hey, what's the matter with Jerome?" Patricia asks.

"Well, aside from the fact that he's horrible, he couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it." Amber says.

"I agree with Maggie and Amber on this." I say. "Of course you agree with your girlfriend." Patricia teases. I blush very red.

"Patricia, that's enough." Maggie says in her strong voice. We all stay quiet.

"What about Alfie?" Amber asks. "Hmm... Alfie would be a good choice." Maggie thinks.

"If he could focus. Trust me, Alfie's a bad choice. He never listens to people." Patricia says.

"I could get him to listen." Amber says. "Ok. All in favor of adding Alfie Lewis to Sibuna, raise your hand." Maggie says.

Maggie, Amber and I raise our hands. "Fine." Patricia says, defeated.

"Who wants to actually tell Alfie?" I ask. "Well, you're a dude. You could have a guy to guy." Maggie suggests.

"Oh, sure!" I reply. Patricia rolls her eyes. "Puppy love," Amber mutters under her breath.

Mick's POV

4:15 PM

"Thanks," I say to the taxi driver. He nods and hands me my suitcase. If you're wondering why I'm back so early, it's because... if you tell anyone this, you're dead, you hear? It's because I missed everyone.

I run across the grass just in time to see Mara turning the corner... with another guy. They're holding hands and laughing. He then presses her against the wall, kissing her.

I literally feel my heart breaking... this wasn't supposed to happen! I love her. Mara is mine. Who is this guy? And more importantly, how did Mara replace me so quickly?

They break apart and I see him say something that looks like he's flirting with her. Mara looks to the side, blushing with her beautiful face. She then sees me and her lovely eyes grow wide. The guy looks over and sees me.

"Mick!" Mara cries. I shake my head, lip quivering and run away. Before I turn away, I see her running over. But she never reaches me.

I burst into my room and lock the door. I fall onto my bed, crying. How could this happen? I thought she loved me. But I guess I was just dumb. Like I always am. I feel so useless. I could die right now without anyone caring.

I then hear a knock on my door. "Go away, Mara." I sob. "It's not Mara." A voice says.

I get up and open the door. Joy is there, holding a pot of soup and a tray of brownies.

"Hey." She greets me. "What do you want?" I groan. "I heard. Well, I saw. I'm sorry." She says.

"Thanks." I say. "Can I, um, come in?" She asks. "Okay." I reply.

She sits on my desk chair and says, "I made this for you. It sucks to be dumped."

I sniff and take the pot and tray. "Thanks again." I say. "Mick, our roles in the play are supposed to, you know... kiss." She says.

"Oh. Right. And?" I ask.

"Well, I thought we could just try it out now and see if it means anything." She suggests. "Uh, ok." I reply.

She sits facing toward me. I place the pot and tray on my desk and copy her sitting position.

I lean forward and slowly allow my lips to touch hers. This is the first time I've kissed someone and I've been nervous. Does that mean anything?

We kiss and I feel a magnetic force surrounding us. It's like two opposite ends of magnets. I then realize... I love her.

We pull apart and I see her big brown eyes looking into mine. "I love you." I whisper. Her eyebrows arch in surprise.

"I-I love you too." She replies.

Maggie's POV

November 8th

6:30 PM

I'm walking to the drama room alone when Fabian joins me. "Hey Mags." He greets me. I smile.

"Hey Fabes." I say. We stay quiet for a few seconds. "Fabian, there's no reason this should be awkward. I mean, it's not us kissing, it's just our characters! We're professionals, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, of course. I mean, we tried and it didn't work." He says, looking sad. I smile and nod.

We get into our costumes, me in a blue blouse with khaki capris and the front strands of my hair pulled back to make a small ponytail and him in a navy blue T-shirt and jeans.

"Ok, so you two are aware you're going to be kissing multiple times throughout this play?" Mr. Winkler asks a few minutes before showtime. "Yes sir." He says just as I ask, "What?"

Our fanfare sounds and he says, "Just do your best."

I take my place behind the red velvet curtain and take a deep breath. This is my time to shine. This is my time to be the star.

Mr. Winkler then walks out onto the stage. I hear him introduce us and the audience cheering. "And now I present to you Mamma Mia!" He exclaims.

The curtain opens and I see everyone staring at me. I ignore their eyes and sing 'I Have A Dream' in my best voice.

After I sing, everyone claps. I smile and we go to the next scene.

Fabian's POV

7:30 PM

I'm onstage with Maggie, and we're about to do our final kiss. The first few were just pecks on the cheek, but they still felt amazing.

"I love you!" I say my line but it feels real. "I love you too!" She replies. It sounds real.

I place one hand behind her hand and entangle it in her hair and place the other on her hip. She places both her hands around my neck. We kiss and it feels like electricity. It's as if the kiss is eternal.

After the kiss, I pick her up bridal style and Sam (Eddie) proposes to Donna (Mara) and all that and the curtain closes just before Maggie's final song.

She walks onto the stage in a long pale blue dress. Gosh, she looks so beautiful. She then starts to sing in her lovely unearthly voice.

_I'm nothing special_

_In fact I'm a bit of a bore_

_If I tell a joke_

_You've probably heard it before_

_But I have a talent_

_A wonderful thing_

_'Cause everyone listens_

_When I start to sing_

_I'm so grateful and proud_

_All I want is to sing it out loud_

_So I say_

_Thank you for the music_

_The songs I'm singing_

_Thanks for all_

_The joy they're bringing_

_Who can live without it?_

_I ask in all honesty_

_What would life be?_

_Without a song or a dance_

_What are we?_

_So I say_

_Thank you for the music_

_For giving it to me_

_Mother says I was a dancer_

_Before I could walk_

_She says I began_

_To sing long before I could talk_

_But I often wonder_

_How did it all start?_

_Who found out that nothing could capture a heart_

_Like a melody can_

_Well whoever it was_

_I'm a fan_

_So I say _

_Thank you for the music_

_The songs I'm singing_

_Thanks for all_

_The joy they're bringing_

_Who can live without it?_

_I ask in all honesty_

_What would life be_

_Without a song or a dance what are we?_

_So I say_

_Thank you for the music_

_For giving it to me_

_I've been so lucky_

_I am the girl with golden hair_

_I want to sing it out_

_To everybody_

_What a joy_

_What a chance_

_What a life_

_Thank you for the music_

_The songs I'm singing_

_Thanks for all_

_The joy they're bringing_

_Who can live without it?_

_I ask in all honesty_

_What would life be_

_Without a song or a dance_

_What are we?_

_So I say_

_Thank you for the music_

_For giving it to me_

_So I say_

_Thank you for the music_

_For giving it to me_

The audience screams wildly in awe. She curtsies and the other cast members and I come onstage. We all take hands and bow.

"Oh, I'm so glad that's over!" Patricia exclaims. We laugh and the guys put their arms around their respective girlfriends.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" Maggie asks. "Of course." I reply. She leads me to the corner.

"What's going on?" I ask. She takes a deep breath. "I l-." She starts. "How's Stutter Rutter and his girlfriend Mags Who Wears Rags?" Jerome interrupts, walking over.

Maggie sticks her tongue out at Jerome. "Jay, don't bother our power couple." Amber says. "Power couple?" Mick asks. "Our couple that's cool. I mean, besides Amfie." Amber replies.

Later that night, while I'm lying in bed, I recieve a text from Maggie. I open the window and the only thing that's there is :).

I reply :P.

**So how'd ya like it? Review!**


	13. Sibuna

**Hey my dearly loved Fictioners! Sorry that I haven't updated... I've been busy. But please enjoy Chapter 13. This chapter, we will have more on the mystery. Alfie has joined Sibuna! Well, he will this chapter. And more on Magian. Please check out my other story, Next Generation. It's doing very well. Anyways, ON WITH THE SHOW! Or... story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA, sadly.**

Mara's POV

December 3rd

4:45 PM

Well, Mick and Joy are now official. I can't say I'm not happy for them. He's moved on, and so have I. As for Eddie and I, we're doing perfectly. I love him so much it distracts me from my schoolwork!

I hop down the stairs and Trudy smiles at me. "Hello dearie! Anything you need?" She asks. "Oh, no thanks." I reply happily.

I walk into the living area and see Patricia and Jerome arguing. "I need you to support me through this!" Jerome exclaims. "Oh, like you supported me through anything! You could at least be a nice and caring boyfriend." Patricia spits.

"Excuse me? Nice and caring? I treat you like a princess when you should be treating me like your servant, but you're being worse than that! Well, you know what Patricia? I AM A GOD!" Jerome says, stomping his foot and storming out.

I can't help but chuckle. Patricia looks at me with a small smile on her face. "He acts like a two year old! He gets upset and says he doesn't need me, but when I say I've had enough, he runs over to me and begs on his knees." She says.

I laugh and we hug. "Do you miss him?" She asks me. "No. I love Eddie more than anything." I reply truthfully.

"Lovebird." She chuckles.

Alfie's POV

5:30 PM

This is so cool! Ambs just told me about this awesome mystery and now I'm at what they call an 'Initiation Ceremony' in the middle of the forest.

We stand around the old stump that Ambs started a fire in. "So I've taken the liberty of taking a few things that we love and allowing us to put them in the fire." Amber says.

She holds up a copy of 'The Solar System is Your Friend,' a keychain Maggie Simpson figure, a signed 'Demon Lizards' poster, what I know as Amber's lucky hair clip, and my gorilla mask. Does she think she's going to burn that thing? I got that from my older sister before she died!

"Wait, you're going to burn all those?" Maggie asks. "Yes." Amber replies and dangles the poster over the fire.

"What are you, insane?" Patricia barks, snatching the poster from Amber. "Hey, that was mean." I defend Amber. "Can it, puppy love. That's my mint condition Demon Lizards 1979 poster signed by David Lynch!" Patricia exclaims.

Amber rolls her eyes. "And I care because?" She asks. "Do you even know what Demon Lizards IS?" Patricia enquires. "Um, no." Amber replies.

"Demon Lizards is unanimously the best metal band of all time." Patricia says. "Patricia, unanonymously isn't even a word." Amber says in her know-it-all voice.

I chuckle. "Whatever. You are not burning my poster." Patricia says. "Ok, ok. But you have to give me something." Amber says.

Patricia hesitantly forks over her 1800s Hershey bar wrapper. "Here." She snarls.

"Thank you for being a BIG GIRL." Amber says.

"Is that my signed copy of 'The Solar System is Your Friend?!'" Fabian freaks. "Yes." Amber replies.

"No! Not that!" Fabian whines. "Fabian, calm down." I say. "But, but-," Fabian starts. Maggie shoots him a half stern, half amused look and he stops.

"Please don't burn my mask." I plead her. "Alfie, I have to." Amber says. "Did you take that just because you hate it?" I ask. Amber hangs her head.

"Look, that thing's special. You can have my first baby tooth." I say and hand her my first tooth that fell out.

She takes it, disgusted. "Dude, why do you keep that in your backpack?" Maggie asks. I blush, embarrassed.

"Oh, he's weird." Amber answers for me. "Not ready to leave childhood." Patricia mutters under her breath in a sing-song voice.

I scowl at her. "Maggie, you first. Thank you for being the only mature one in this club." Amber says strongly.

Maggie smiles and steps forward. Amber hands her the keychain figure and Maggie drops it into the fire. "I, Marguerite Ava Carmichael, being of sound mind, promise to stand by my fellow club members, Fabian Rutter, Patricia Williamson, Amber Millington, and Alfie Lewis." She says in her strong, leader-like voice.

Amber steps forward and drops her lucky hair clip into the fire. "I, Amber Ana Millington, being of sound body," We all chuckle here. "Promise to stand by my fellow club members, Marguerite Carmichael, Alfie Lewis, Fabian Rutter, and Patricia Williamson." Amber says.

Fabian steps forward and sadly drops his book into the fire. "I, Fabian Brad Rutter, being of sound mind, promise to stand by my fellow club members, Marguerite Carmichael, Patricia Williamson, Amber Millington and Alfie Lewis." He says.

Patricia steps forward and drops her Hershey wrapper into the fire. "I, Patricia Jade Williamson, being of sound- well, nothing, promise to stand by my fellow club members, Marguerite Carmichael, Amber Millington, Fabian Rutter, and Alfie Lewis." Patricia says.

Lastly, I step forward and drop my baby tooth into the fire. "I, Alfred Alex Lewis, being of sound funny bone, promise to stand by my fellow club members, Amber Millington, Fabian Rutter, Marguerite Carmichael, and Patricia Williamson." I say.

We all cover our left eye with our left hand and say something that overpowers everything else.

"Sibuna."


	14. NYC?

**Hey my peeps! Merry Christmas, happy Kwanzaa, and even though Hanukkah's over, happy Hannukah! 'Tis the season of Fictioning! Speaking of Fictioning, welcome to Chapter 14, the 'AWESOME ZONE!' Right now I'm listening to Cats music. I feel so bad for Grizabella! Sad kitty! Anyways, I have a new storyline for this chapter that'll lead into the next few.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA, much to my SADNESSSSSSSS. :'(**

Fabian's POV

December 6th

5:15 PM

Right now I'm at football (soccer) practice. I can't believe Eddie roped me into this. This is absolutely insane. I'm goalie, so most of the attention is focused on yours truly.

I look over to the cheerleaders and am surprised to see Maggie dressed in the cheerleaders' uniform.

She catches my eye and smiles uncertainly. I smile back, blushing. "Rutter! Get in position!" Eddie calls.

"Do you have to call me Rutter? We're best friends." I reply. "Uhh... ok. Fabian! Get in position!" Eddie repeats.

I run over to the goal and my eyes drift to the cheerleaders. They have created a pyramid and Maggie's on top, looking strong and true and beautiful and kind.

She frontflips off the pyramid and lands in a perfect splits. I smile and Eddie yells, "FOCUS, RUTTER!"

I focus on the ball. Oh right, today is our scrimmage. The whistle blows and the game starts. I'm so focused on Maggie that I can't even concentrate on the scrimmage. I let every shot pass me.

"RUTTER, IF YOU CAN'T FOCUS WE'RE GOING TO LOSE!" Eddie calls.

I try to focus but I can't. Maggie looks so beautiful and I feel so strange. I love her and I can't... I can't say it.

I'm going to prove them wrong.

I walk away from the goal. "Rutter!" Eddie calls, but I ignore him. I walk over to the cheerleaders and see Maggie laughing with Amber, Patricia, Joy and Mara.

"I love you." I say to her. Then I start floating and Maggie gets shot.

"MAGGIE!" I scream, bolting up in bed. "Dude!" Mick exclaims, jumping out of bed.

Mick looks up at me. "What the hell is wrong?" He asks. "Sorry, sorry. I just had a bad dream." I apologize.

He lays down in bed, muttering profanities under his breath. I crawl back into bed and go back to sleep.

Eddie's POV

December 7th

7:30 AM

Mars told me to meet her at Anubis. I have no idea why, but it must be important. Maybe she just wanted to see me.

I knock on the door and lean on the wall. A few seconds later, Mara opens the door in her blue bathrobe with her usually gorgeous hair messy and the others standing behind her, looking at her like, 'Come on, tell us!'

"Heya, bed head." I greet her. She doesn't laugh, which is strange. "Come in." She says. I walk in, chewing my gum.

"What's up?" I ask. She looks at us. "I got this letter from my mum and it says 'EXTREMELY IMPORTANT' on the envelope." Mara says.

"Tell us!" Joy begs. Mara nods briskly and opens the envelope. She gasps.

"What is it?" I ask. She then says something unexpected.

"We're going to New York."

**So that's the new storyline! If you're confused, you can IM me for spoilers. Love you!**


	15. NYC, Here We Are!

**Ok, I have a perfectly good reason for not updating... I've been really busy on my other story! Sorry, and I love you all! Anways, here is the long delayed chapter 15! Last chapter, we got great news from Mara! Let's continue.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this delayed chapter.**

_xxx_

Maggie's POV

December 7th

7:45 AM

"New York?" Amber squeals. Mara nods and jumps up and down, which is unlike her.

"No way." Eddie says. "Uh, yeah way, dude!" Jerome exclaims. "When are we leaving?" Joy asks.

Mara reads a bit more. "Two days!" Then all of us squeal at the same time.

"I'm going home! Yes!" I exclaim and high five all the girls. I look over and see Fabian holding his hand up for a high five.

Everyone laughs. "Um... dude." I say. He doesn't get the hint. I shrug and high five him.

"Dearies, what's going on?" Trudy asks. "Oh, Trudy, you'll never guess what happened!" Amber exclaims and then tells Trudy.

Trudy glows with excitement. "A week without you? Yes... I mean, aww." She says.

We all act offended, but then we give her mercy because she feels so bad.

"Ooh, I have to pack!" Patricia says. "Did you just say... 'ooh?'" Alfie asks.

Patricia scowls at him. "Freedom of speech, man!" She exclaims. We all laugh more.

Mick wraps his arm around Joy and says, "This is a pretty awesome present. A week in New York City with my girl."

Joy blushes and we all fake gag. Joy flares her nostrils as if to say, _seriously?_

**(The next two days, they pack and talk about how excited they are. There's some kissing between Moy, Meddie, Amfie, and Patrome. They bicker. Usual Anubis house things. Or unusual, since 'usual' for them is fighting evil spirits.)**

Joy's POV

12:45 AM

I yawn for what seems to be the hundredth time.

"Mara, couldn't your Mum have gotten a later flight?" Alfie asks.

"Oh, I'm sorry Alfie, I'll ask her to get ten different first-class, one way flights to New York City." Mara sarcastically says.

We snicker and Alfie gives her the stink eye.

Right now we're in the van on our way to Heathrow airport. We should be in London soon. Fabian and Maggie are flirting in the front, just behind the driver. Patricia and Jerome are making out in the back. Amber and Alfie are holding hands in the second row. Eddie and Mara are laughing together in the third row. And Mick and I are talking together in the trunk.

"It's so early. I think I'm gonna pass out." Mick says and fake passes out. I roll my eyes.

"When will you ever mature?" Mara asks Mick.

"Probably when scientists find out how to bring dinosaurs back." I say. Mick nods.

"Can you keep it down? I'm trying to get some rest!" Amber exclaims.

"We're almost there, Amber. We have to grab our bags in about two minutes." Fabian says.

"Yeah. We're here." The driver says in his gruff voice.

The car stops and we all get out. I pay the driver and grab my orange suitcase.

"Oh dear." Fabian says and steps backward. "What's wrong with you? You're acting like a scaredy-cat." Alfie asks.

"More so than usual." Jerome adds.

"I hate planes, ok?" Fabian says.

I immediately start laughing along with everyone except Maggie. "Guys, back off." She says and crosses her arms.

"I'm sorry! It's just so funny." Mara says.

Fabian looks at the ground and Maggie crosses her arms. She looks amused, but masks it.

"I am so excited to go back home." Maggie says. "What, you don't like Anubis?" Mick asks.

Maggie rolls her eyes and laughs once. "Are you kidding? I love Anubis more than I love home. But I'm so excited that my best friends will finally be able to meet my parents." She says and high fives me.

"We have to check in, guys." Mara says. "Ok." We all say and follow her.

We get checked in and print out our boarding passes. I'm sitting next to Mick and Mara, Patricia's sitting next to Eddie and Jerome, and Fabian's sitting next to Maggie, Amber and Alfie.

Our bags are weighed and we go to the boarding area. "Can I take a nap?" Mick asks.

I laugh. "No, silly. We're leaving in less than two hours. We have to be awake and alert." I reply.

"That's not my thing." He says.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever." I say and start talking to Mara.

Patricia's POV

1:30 AM

Do you think a girl can be into two guys at once? I think I am, if it's possible.

I love Jerome because he's so stubborn like me, but at times he's very annoying and, well... too stubborn.

But Eddie... he's amazing. He's almost perfect for me, but the problem is that he's taken. By, of all people, Mara.

Mara is my best friend. And I don't believe in cheating. But what do I do to be with Eddie? I think I belong with Jerome, but Eddie is also fantastic.

Atthis moment, someone walks up behind me and covers my eyes. I can tell it's a man. The person then says, in a terrible American accent, "Guess who?"

I laugh, since I know it's Jerome. "Jerome?" I guess.

The person sighs and walks in front of me. It is Jerome.

"How do you guess things so easily, Trixabelle?" He asks.

I blush, which I rarely do. "I don't know. Honest." I reply.

Jerome then sits next to me and wraps an arm around me.

"You've been sneaking off lately. Is everything ok?" He asks.

Oh, gosh. I want to tell him about Sibuna so badly. I'm so scared of everything that's been going on. I know, I know. I may look like I put up a fight, but inside, I'm about as fearless as Fabian.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I've just been working with Mara on my studies." I lie.

Jerome nods. "Ok. Well, lucky for you, I know you can put up a fight if anything was going on." He says.

I smile and lean against his arm. Eddie catches my eye and smiles. I wave and focus on Jerome.

Maggie's POV

1:55 AM

"So, when do you think we'll be seeing Anabel again?" Fabian asks. I smile at how devoted he is to the mystery.

He eyes me suspiciously and I continue. "Sorry. Um... I'm not sure. Maybe after we get back from NYC." I reply.

Fabian smiles. "Obviously." He says.

"We should hurry up, though. I mean, the mystery won't be there for much longer." He says.

I laugh. "Yeah. Like mysteries can just grow legs and walk away."

He shakes his head. "No, I mean someone will find out."

"Fabian. Stop worrying! Everything will be fine as long as we stick together." I say and fix his messy hair.

He blushes and I smile.

"We will now begin to board flight E9 to New York City. Boarding group 1, please proceed to board." The flight attendant says.

I lean over to grab my carry-on but Fabian grabs it for me. I smile. "Thanks." I thank him. "No problem." He replies.

All ten of us get in line and board first class. Fabian's nervous, I can tell. He hates plane rides.

We sit down in order like this: me at the window with Fabian next to me, Amber on the other side with Alfie, Jerome behind Fabian and I with Patricia, Mick and Joy behind Amber and Alfie, and Mara and Eddie behind Mick and Joy.

Fabian squirms around a lot next to me. "Dude. Calm down. It's just an airplane." Jerome says.

"Yes. The airplane will fly us to our doom!" Alfie says and mimicks an airplane exploding.

I reach behind me and pinch Jerome. I then do the same to Alfie. "Ow!" They say in unison.

I smile, satisfied, and look forward. Fabian still squirms and bounces his knee.

I reach over and take his hand. He looks over at me, surprised, and I smile. "It's ok. It's just an airplane ride." I say.

He nods and calms down a bit.

Amber's POV

4:15 AM

New York City

My eyes open and I see Alfie shaking me gently. "Amber? Amber?" He asks.

I take a deep breath in and stretch my arms. "We're here, buttercup." He says. I smile sleepily and my eyes get used to the light.

I look out my window and see a layer of snow on the ground. "Snow." I whisper. Alfie smiles and the ten of us walk out of the plane.

"Ooh, Ambs!" Joy squeals and reaches over to shake me happily.

I look over at a green-faced Fabian and a glowing Maggie. "I'm home." She says wistfully and yanks Fabian into the aisle.

Patricia looks wonderstruck. "You ok, Tricia?" I ask.

"This. Place. Is. Awesome! I wonder if they have a thousand dollar pizza?" She says.

"Uh, Kitten, this place has everything." Jerome says.

Mara then comes over, scheduled as usual. "Ok, so we need to check into the Ty Warner Penthouse Suite at the Four Seasons right away **(ok, on this is listed as the 3rd most expensive suite in the world at $41, 836 per night. look here **** explorations/escape/worlds-15-most-expensive-hotel-suites-747256****)**. We'll be able to get 4 more hours of sleep." She says.

"Wait... isn't the Ty Warner Penthouse Suite really expensive?" I ask.

"Yes. REALLY expensive. But since my parents are multimillionares now, it's ok." Mara replies.

I roll my eyes. What a bragger! Her parents are multimillionares now because they're Olympic competers and trainers.

"Oh. How many rooms?" Eddie asks.

"Nine." Mara replies.

"Nine?! That's about how many rooms Anubis has!" Mick exclaims.

Patricia steps forward. "Look, I'd love to look at this place and put our trunks away, but none of us are tired. We all slept on the way here." She says.

Mara bites her lip. "Ok. We can all put our trunks away, and then we can go explore the city."

We nod and get our trunks.

Fabian hasn't said a word. "Fabian, don't be so afraid of a plane ride. I mean, I'm the girliest girl you'll ever meet, and I'm not afraid of airplanes." I say.

"They're scary!" He protests.

We're all silent for a moment, but then we burst out laughing.

He looks down and blushes. "Hey, don't be ashamed. I'm scared of bugs." Maggie says.

"Me too." I add.

"Anyways. Let's get our bags." Joy changes the subject.

We get our luggage and grab a cab outside.

"Where to?" The driver asks in a gruff voice.

"Um, 57 E 57th street." Mara says, suddenly shy.

We get there and I'm amazed. The hotel is huge. Like, huge. I'm intimidated by it's height.

"Wow." We say in unison.

"This place is..." Us girls start. "Huge." The boys finish.

I take Alfie's hand and we walk inside. Mara checks in. The secretary person looks wide awake.

"Hello! Welcome to the Four Seasons. I'm Drizzle, how may I help you?" The woman asks perkily.

Alfie snickers at the name 'Drizzle.' I slap his chest and focus on the woman.

"Hello, I'm Mara Jaffray. We're in the Ty Warner suite." Mara replies.

Drizzle types in some things. "How long will you be staying?" She asks.

"Until January 2nd." Mara replies. "Didn't Klair Jaffray pay for this already?" Drizzle asks.

Mara nods. "Yes. She's my Mum." Mara says.

Drizzle nods and smiles. "Here's your key. Floor 52. Enjoy your stay." She says.

We walk away from the desk. "52 floors?" Patricia asks.

Mara nods. I hug Alfie and we make our way onto the elevator. "Hey, why didn't we take the stairs?" Alfie jokes.

We look at him, not amused.

After the long elevator ride, we finally reach the 52nd floor.

Mara unlocks the suite and opens the door.

I step in and I can't believe it!

This place is beyond big. It's amazing and beautifully decorated. There are golden curtains and a mint couch.

I pull back the curtains and soak up the New York view.

Mara's POV

5:30 PM

I get a call on my phone and pick it up. "It's Trudy!" I exclaim and answer it.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Oh, hello dearie! Are you there? Are you safe?" Trudy asks.

I laugh. "Yes Trudy, I'm absolutely fine. Everyone is. We're here. It's fantastic. Everything's under control."

"Good! How was the flight?"

"Oh, I don't remember most of it. We were all sleeping."

"Good dreams?"

"Yes. Great dreams. But how are you?"

"I'm horrible! I miss the lot of you so much!"

"Oh, is that why you called at 12:30 AM?"

"I had to! I was worried."

"Well Trudy, we're fine. But you need to get some sleep."

"Oh, ok. I miss you all, every one of you!"

"Ok Trudy. We miss you too. Goodbye!"

I hang up and smile.

"So, can we go see my family soon? I miss them like crazy!" Maggie exclaims.

I sigh. "But we're on a schedule."

"Schedule, schmedule." Amber says. "Please?" Maggie asks.

I have to give in. "Fine, fine. But we all need to shower. We smell." I say.

Everyone agrees.

"Me first! Me first! I don't want to smell! It's not in my vocabulary!" Amber exclaims and runs to the shower.

Eddie walks over to me. "Hey, babe." He greets me. "Hey hon." I reply.

"You've, uh... got something on your shirt." He says. "Oh." I look down and he taps my nose.

I look up, scowling. "Aww, Mars. Be a good sport." Eddie says.

We all shower and get dressed. Eddie's in a white shirt with a black cardigan and jeans. Mick's in an FC Barcelona T-shirt and shorts, even though it's winter and snowing. Jerome's in a white shirt with a blazer. Alfie's in a weird jokester shirt and jeans. Fabian's in a white shirt with a black vest over it and jeans.

And as for us girls, I must say we look stunning. I'm in a red baby doll dress with red heels. Joy's in an orange dress with orange cork heels. Amber's in a pink casual dress and pink heels. Patricia's in a black strapless cocktail dress. And Maggie's in an orange button-down shirt with black suspenders and denim shorts with black tights and a black bow tie. She's taken out her contacts and put on glasses, which are surprisingly nerdy.

"Ooh la la!" Jerome says. Eddie wolfwhistles. I slap Eddie upside the head and Patricia does the same to Jerome.

We all grab our purses and wallets and board the elevator.

When we get outside, Maggie takes a deep breath in.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Eddie asks.

"Smelling." She replies.

"Why?" Patricia asks.

"Because it smells like home." She replies.

Maggie then steps to the curb and whistles. A cab immediately stops and asks, "Where to?"

As Maggie says the address, we're all amazed.

When we get to the house, my nose is immediately invaded by the overwhelming smell of baking cookies.

"Ooh, food!" Alfie exclaims and runs to the door.

The street is only a few minutes away from the big city. It's a U-bend and willow trees are swaying in the wind.

And the house is adorable. It's a two story with a mahogany roof and porch and a lovely mint paint.

We all follow Alfie to the door and Maggie knocks.

The door opens and reveals a very pretty, young looking woman. She looks a ton like Maggie.

"Marguerite!" She says and hugs Maggie. "Bonjour, maman!" Maggie replies.

We're all confused, since we're not very good at speaking French.

"Oh, sorry. I speak French with my Mom a lot." Maggie explains.

Jerome's POV

7:00 AM

Wow. Maggie's mum is HOT.

"Hi! I'm Heather, Maggie's mom. Oh, Maggie's told me so much about you all!" Maggie's mum says.

Amber looks amazed. "Miss Carmichael, how old are you?" She asks. I can't help but let out a snicker.

"Amber! That's rude." Joy says.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I'll be 48 in February." Maggie's mum replies.

All our mouths drop open. Maggie's mum laughs and beckons for us to come inside.

"Luca! Luca, your sister's here!" Maggie's mum calls **(Luca's like Puck in Glee, but really charming and nice to Maggie and his mum)**.

A boy with a mohawk immediately runs down the stairs. He looks like a badass.

"Well, well, well! Look what we have here." The boy says.

Maggie smiles and the boy twirls her. "Why are you getting so tall?" He asks.

Maggie laughs. "It's all the growth hormones they put in lunch at school." She says.

We all nod in agreement. "True." I say.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Luca, Maggie's older brother." The boy says.

We then hear a high pitched _ding! _coming from the kitchen. "Oh! My cookies are done!" Maggie's mum says and bustles into the kitchen.

"So, which one of you is the oh-so-devastatingly-handsome Fabian?" Luca teases Maggie.

Fabian blushes and Maggie grabs Luca's mohawk and pulls him into a headlock. "Say another word, and your mohawk goes flying through the window." Maggie threatens.

"Alright, alright! I'm done." Luca says.

Then Maggie, just to warn him, pulls out a single hair from his mohawk. Luca whines and everyone else laughs.

Maggie then releases him and smiles triumphantly.

"That was a quote directly from her diary." Luca says. Maggie roars and chases after him. He runs away, terrified.

Maggie's mum then walks in with a tray of cookies. "Oh, yes, food!" I exclaim and grab a cookie.

"Oh my God." I say after I taste one. "These are amazing!" Alfie says.

"Aw, thank you! I make them from scratch." Maggie's mum says and puts the empty tray on the kitchen counter.

Just then, a fat grey cat ambles into the kitchen. Maggie walks in from chasing Luca and exclaims, "Sir Eatsalot!"

I laugh at the name 'Sir Eatsalot.'

"Aww, fat kitty!" Patricia exclaims. I look at her, shocked. "What? I like fat cats!" Patricia says.

A knock at the door turns all our heads. Maggie opens the door and I see two girls and two guys.

The first girl is African American with short dread locks. She is extremely short, but has lovely brown eyes.

The second girl is also short. She has sandy blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. She also has grey eyes and a freckle in the middle of her top lip.

The first guy is shorter than all of us. He has glasses and braces with brown eyes and brown hair.

And the second guy is tall and African American, with brown dread locks and earrings and brown eyes. He has a very bright smile.

Maggie gasps. "Coraline! Katherine! Valentino! And Keagan?!" She exclaims.

The tall guy smiles and kisses Maggie's cheek.

Fabian fumes.

_xxx_

**There's the long delayed chapter! Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
